Time's Lullaby
by iyris
Summary: Ryoma was living a dull normal human life, not until when several 'aristocrats' who called themselves 'Nobles' and 'Nights' appeared at his school as exchange students. One thing common about them, all their eyes had a certain color. Having golden eyes, was he one of them too? Or was he just a mere human dragged into another world because of his eyes?
1. 00: Time's Lullaby

**Title**: Time's Lullaby

**Author**: iyris/ai

**Rating**: PG13

**Genre**: Romance, fantasy, supernatural, mystery

**Summary**: Ryoma was living a dull normal human life, not until when several 'aristocrats' who called themselves 'Nobles' and 'Nights' appeared at his school as exchange students. One thing common about them, all their eyes had a certain color. Having golden eyes, was he one of them too? Or was he just a mere human dragged into another world because of his eyes?

**Disclaimer**: POT is not mine.

* * *

_**Time's Lullaby**_

_Blue and Gold,_

_The Red rips._

_Song uncalled,_

_The Time sleeps._

**_1._**

_Golden, says the song;_

_Hide it, says the night._

_The name, it is wrong;_

_The name, it is right._

**_2._**

_Golden, still clothes in black;_

_Rainbow, arrives as a pack;_

_Aristocrats, the hidden memory,_

_Beware! For they are scary._

**_3._**

_Death whispers tick-tock;_

_Life yells with the silver clock._

_Run! Glints a dangerous hue,_

_Behind the smile are icy blue._

**_4._**

_Escape is not a choice;_

_Memory that is amiss;_

_Awaken, says a voice;_

_Good night, sings the kiss._

**_5._**

_A melody behind the shadow,_

_At the dark, there is a glow;_

_A child! Time keeper shows_

_A song, stilled destiny blows_

**_6._**

_Meet thy blood,_

_The mask dissolves._

_Meet thy love,_

_The pain involves._

**_7._**

_Eye to eye,_

_The Gold reflects._

_Eye to eye,_

_The Blue deflects._

**_8._**

_Distance apart,_

_Distance so close,_

_Cold is the heart,_

_Love is at loss._

**_9._**


	2. 01: Ryoma

**Title**: Time's Lullaby

**Author**: iyris/ai

**Rating**: PG13

**Genre**: Romance, fantasy, supernatural, mystery

**Summary**: Ryoma was living a dull normal human life, not until when several 'aristocrats' who called themselves 'Nobles' and 'Nights' appeared at his school as exchange students. One thing common about them, all their eyes had a certain color. Having golden eyes, was he one of them too? Or was he just a mere human dragged into another world because of his eyes?

**Disclaimer**: POT is not mine.

**NOTE!:** **"**dialogs**"**_  
_

* * *

_**Time's Lullaby**_

_Blue and Gold,_

_The Red rips;_

_Song uncalled,_

_The Time sleeps._

* * *

**Chapter One : Ryoma**

_Golden, says the song;_

_Hide it, says the night._

_The name, it is wrong;_

_The name, it is right._

* * *

_Meino Ryoma. Both felt familiar but at the same time, the back of my head was thinking that there was something amiss. Hearing my name felt…not right. Was it the Ryoma? Or the Meino?_

_-Ryoma_

* * *

When I came to it, I was already sitting in a dark alleyway. My little arms braced my legs as I pulled them closer to my body. My golden eyes were unusually dull as they stared blankly at the ground. I felt tired. Really tired. To the point of just wanting to sleep for the longest time.

What was I doing?

Where was I?

How did I end up here?

Questions I wanted to answer but never had the chance to do so because when I looked around, all I saw was the dark night with no one around. I couldn't answer them myself, and I couldn't find anyone who could answer them either.

So I returned to my previous position with my head bowed down, having no choice but to keep everything to myself.

"Why is it blank?" I mumbled. I wasn't sad because I didn't know what sadness was. I wasn't angry because I didn't know what anger was. I was just curious why there was nothing and because I knew nothing. Was curiosity enough to make me ask this? Because for some reason, I felt that I was missing something…as if there was a gap inside me.

Then there was a drop.

My eyes widened when I realized what it was. I knew I wasn't feeling anything so, why? My head ached as I kept bombarding myself with questions. Maybe it was better to sleep. That way, I could forget the emptiness…yeah, I better do that.

"Chibisuke, why are you crying?" I was surprised when I heard his voice but I didn't have enough strength to show any reaction. I was sure I heard nothing, there were no footsteps, and I didn't sense his presence at all. How did he manage to approach me so quietly? I just looked up at him. His upper body was bent a little bit forward toward me and both his hands were in his pockets. He was tall but looked young. He was smiling at me and his eyes…they were similar to mine, but his gold was not dull, rather, they shone with pain.

I didn't answer him. I took my time observing him, just staring blankly at him and forgot that he asked me a question.

Then he pulled me up. "Aren't you cold?" he asked as he put the scarf that was previously in his neck to mine. "It's snowing."

Snowing? I looked up at the dark sky, where millions of white snowflakes continuously fell. "Is it supposed to be cold?" I asked, because I was not feeling cold at all. Did the emptiness inside me affect the feel of my physical body?

He shrugged and held my hand. "Let's go. Before you catch a cold."

"Hn." I squeezed his hand instinctively. "Are you in pain?" It slipped out of my mouth. I wasn't intending to ask but maybe because the pain he was feeling was too strong and I felt affected by it that it made me say it out loud. I regretted it the moment he looked at me.

He laughed lightly. "Oh! Do I look like that? You see, I'm having a little problem with my stomach right now so we better get home."

Lie.

"Home?" I repeated instead. I wouldn't ask further. He must have his reasons.

"Yes! To our home, Ryoma."

"Ryoma?"

"Ah, it's your name. It's Meino Ryoma. And I'm Ryoga."

Meino Ryoma. Both felt familiar but at the same time, the back of my head was thinking that there was something amiss. Hearing my name felt…not right. Was it the Ryoma? Or the Meino?

It was when the night was really dark, when the streets were being covered by the white snow, when the surrounding was really quiet, when I was five, that I, the human kid Ryoma, met Ryoga, the person who raised me for the past seven years.

* * *

**Seishun Gakuen**

**Present time**

"Have you heard?" Horio asked as some rice splattered around.

"Manners, Horio-kun!" Kachirou's eyebrows were knitted again.

Horio swallowed his lunch and cleared his throat. "Like I said, have you heard about the exchange students?"

"Exchange students?" Katsuo repeated. "Ah, yes. Everyone was talking about it, especially the girls. They said that they are some aristocrats from some western country."

"Must be a lie! There's no way aristocrats will attend our school, right, Meino?"

"Hn," I absent-mindedly answered. I just answered because I heard my name. I wasn't really paying attention to their conversation or what exactly it was that they were talking about. I was only interested at my own lunch.

"But I saw three of them visiting the school earlier. They are really good-looking! And they truly look aristocrats, not just some children of a simple rich family," said Kachirou. "What do you think, Ryoma-kun?"

"Thanks for the food," I mumbled and closed my lunch box.

"Ryoma-kun?" Kachirou called once again.

"Huh?"

"Were you not listening again?! We're talking about the exchange students here!" Horio exclaimed. "Kachirou is asking what you think about them."

About them? Ah, I thought I heard about some exchange student earlier. Whatever. "Ah. Not really interested." I yawned. "I'll be back before class." I stood up and searched for a place to sleep. The rooftop would be nice.

"Geez. He's really hopeless," Horio complained quietly but I still heard it, clearly.

"But don't you think Ryoma-kun looks more tired nowadays? Even though he has been more a lot lately." Katsuo wondered.

"I's been sleeping ever since I met him." Horio nonchalantly brushed the topic off.

I thought about Katsuo's last statement as I walked farther away from them. Had I really been sleeping a lot lately? I didn't really care that much so I didn't notice such things. But I felt really tired lately for some reason, my sleep hours were still more than necessary though. Even still, all I could think of was to sleep.

* * *

When I reached our not-so-big apartment unit, there was a note and a little box on the dining table. My eyes widened at the realization.

Ryoga must have been here.

"Ryoga?!" I called out. "Ryoga?! Are you here?" This time, my voice was louder as I frantically searched around the place but he was not there. I ran out of the unit, my eyes searched everywhere, hoping that he would still be somewhere close but failed.

Irritated and anguished, I returned to the unit and read the note.

* * *

**"Use this (referring to the box). Burn the paper after reading it. Don't ask and just follow me."**

**"P.S. I ate all the ramen in the cupboard. Sorry 'bout that! Take care, Chibisuke! :D"**

**-Ryoga**

* * *

I clenched the paper in my hand. "That Ryoga just went home to do this? After disappearing for more than half a year now?!"

I wasn't really mad that he was missing. Disappearing suddenly was also one of his characteristics so it wasn't something really surprising. But what made me mad was that he didn't show himself to me again after disappearing eight months ago. I knew he was still going home occasionally but he was completely avoiding me. He always made sure that I wouldn't be home everytime he visited our unit. He would just leave a large sum of money and disappear again. It never happened before. I deserved an explanation for why he was doing these. And now he was even asking me to burn the paper he used. I hoped that he was not doing anything shady.

"Just what is he thinking again?" I asked upon opening the box.

* * *

_**to be continued...**_

* * *

**Special A/N: **For those who have read this story previously, as you have noticed, I deleted the Prologue. I'm sorry about that. It was because I decided that the story will be from Ryoma's POV from now on and also because the Prologue seemed unnecessary though its content will be presented in a different way. Sorry for inconvenience. This won't be repeated again. Thank you for understanding. :)


	3. 02: The Exchange Students

**Title**: Time's Lullaby

**Author**: iyris/ai

**Rating**: PG13

**Genre**: Romance, fantasy, supernatural, mystery

**Summary**: Ryoma was living a dull normal human life, not until when several 'aristocrats' who called themselves 'Nobles' and 'Nights' appeared at his school as exchange students. One thing common about them, all their eyes had a certain color. Having golden eyes, was he one of them too? Or was he just a mere human dragged into another world because of his eyes?

**Disclaimer**: POT is not mine.

**NOTE!:** **"**dialogs**"**_  
_

* * *

_**Time's Lullaby**_

_Blue and Gold,_

_The Red rips;_

_Song uncalled,_

_The Time sleeps._

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Exchange Students**

_Golden, still clothes in black;_

_Rainbow, arrives as a pack;_

_Aristocrats, the hidden memory;_

_Beware! For they are scary._

* * *

The school was in uproar when I arrived. Most of the students flocked beside the window just to have a glimpse of those exchange students. Some even decided to ditch their first classes and wait outside their rooms.

Seeing my desk – which was beside the window— being harassed by my classmates, I thought that asking them to give way would be useless. With their high tension and sparkling anticipating eyes, no one would be able to get through them.

I yawned and walked out of the room, meeting the trio along the way.

"Meino! Aren't you going to see them, too?" Horio didn't even bother to say 'good morning'.

"Not interested," was my answer and was about to leave when they totally ignored what I said and dragged me back to the room.

"KYAAAA!"

.

.

.

That. Was. Not. Me.

I flinched at the sudden loud screams and squeals of the girls inside the room. Not long after, boys were whistling. Bit of curiosity had taken over me and since I was already near the window, I might as well look at them.

Near the three black cars, seven students gathered. Good postures, tall heights, great body physiques… they really did stand out. I might have a clearer view of their faces if only my new contact lenses, which were inside the box Ryoga left one particular day last week, were not bothering my actually good eyesight.

Two of them suddenly looked up. Were they looking at our direction or was it the third or fourth floor? Perhaps, the rooftop even? Anyway, the rooms got noisier. Were they some celebrity that those girls and even some boys really need to cheer out loud?

I was getting irritated at the noise when I felt cold shivers. There was a sudden pressure or force and it was heavy. Eyes widened. Goosebumps. Cold sweats. It was a first time. I couldn't explain what the feeling was but it surely was unpleasant. Was it fear? What it was I feared? Who did I fear? I looked outside and met small brown—with a mix of little dull gold—eyes. He got a scary expression. Was it him?

Then it stopped. I was immediately freed from the force and I dropped on my knees. Was it relief that made me feel weak? I held my throat, unable to erase the suffocating feeling I just had. I felt like throwing up. I felt sick.

Those exchange students…there was something about them that I couldn't point out. They were dashing. They were beautiful. They were creepy. They were scary. They were inhuman. And they spelled trouble.

* * *

"Finally awake?" Ryuzaki-sensei, the school nurse, was busy doing some papers at her desk when I woke up. Without even looking at me, she knew immediately that I had awakened. "Your contact lenses are on the side table. I had to remove them when you passed out."

Passed out? Oh, right. I gulped upon remembering what happened. To think that something could actually made me feel like that, it was surprising for me. New experiences were good, but I didn't want to feel that kind of unpleasant thing again.

"Are you not sleeping? You look like you lack sleep."

The question made me want to laugh because I actually spent most of my time sleeping. "I don't think so, Sensei. I sleep a lot."

She looked at me doubtfully. "Really? Well, there was really nothing wrong with you. You can go back to your class now."

"Yes. Thanks, Ryuzaki-sensei."

I swiftly walked out of the infirmary and closed the door beside me when I noticed him standing beside the door.

"Why do you wear them when they just bother your eyes?" It was him. One of the exchange students. The one with the scary expression, spiky silvery hair, and small brown eyes.

"…"

"Your eyes had a certain color. Unlike most of the human here who just have black or very dark brown eyes."

He was talking weird but also, he was saying truth. I did wonder about my eyes. Why were the gold? I used to ask. But since Ryoga had the same color, I didn't find it abnormal. Just unusual. And so I didn't mind people who found then weird and just let them believe that they were just contacts. But this guy in front of me, he talked like he knew something relating to my eyes. He also talked authoritatively. I instinctively smirked as I found him interesting. "Oh. You talk like you know something."

He smirked back. "Just about the 'aristocrats'."

"Aristocrats?"

"Anyway, just keep them behind the black. Though I somewhat wanted to know the real color of your eyes." With that he turned his back on me. "I'm Akutsu Jin. Third year. One more thing, don't get too close to Reiko."

"Who?"

"The girl with the red hair. Seems like you can feel her 'color'."

I stared at his back, wide-eyed. He meant he knew what it was that I felt? And that it really was related to them. Color? Was that force called 'color'?

"She's dangerous," he added and walked away.

* * *

The school's tension was still high but at least it had calmed down a bit. Still, several students gathered around the rooms 'those' students were in. One of those four rooms was mine. First year, class A. So, some of them must have been assigned to my class.

"Ryoma-kun, are you already fine?" Kachirou immediately asked as soon as I reached my desk.

"Ah."

"Ryoma-kun! Can't you answer a bit more sincerely? And here we are, worried about you!" Katsuo seemed a bit pissed off.

"Thanks." Consolation for the two of them. "At least Horio seems busy about something."

"Ah… er…"

Horio never changed. He was talkative as always. It was just the first day but I bet he had already told the new girl his past experiences. I gave a very small smile, smile that could not be seen even by them.

"Ah! You smiled!" A very loud voice. I turned a little to my side and saw one of 'those' students. His long red hair and colored eyes made him outstanding. And probably, good eyesight too if he saw that smile. Not long ago, some girls and few boys were around him but he left them politely and approached me. Seemed like he's a good guy at least. He scratched the back of his head. "You were the one who was sent to the infirmary a while ago, right?"

I nodded.

"Are you already fine? You seem indifferent when you entered the room and so quiet. You totally looked antisocial so I never thought you could actually smile!" He was beaming. "I'm Tooyama Kintarou. Yoroshiku (Nice to meet you)!"

So loud. "Meino Ryoma. Yoroshiku."

"Meino, eh? Doesn't sound right. Ryoma suits you though! Ah, wait." His eyes searched around the room and saw who he was looking for. He walked away to get her away from the flock of boys and brought her in front of me. "Koshimae!"

"Koshimae?" I repeated.

"Ah, he read your name wrong. We let him borrow your desk for some time this morning and saw some of your stuffs. We tried to correct him but he wasn't listening at all," Kachirou explained.

"This is Ryuzaki." Really, he was not listening. He totally ignored when I repeated Koshimae and introduced someone. Ryuzaki, similar surname with Ryuzaki-sensei. Wonder if they were related.

I looked at her. She had very long braided hair and again, colored eyes. "Meino Ryoma."

"I-I'm Ryuzaki Sakuno. Yoroshiku, R-ryoma-kun!"

Timid. "Ah."

An awkward silence, which I didn't really mind, followed. It was then when I noticed that people were whispering about the girl talking to me. Was she not talking to the others? I sighed inwardly. These aristocrats were totally weird.

Wait.

Akutsu said something about 'aristocrats'. And the students here kept saying that they were. "Hey, is it true that you guys are aristocrats?"

"Yeah!" Kintarou exclaimed.

"What country were you from?"

"Kingdom of Araqiel!"

Kingdom of Araqiel? Never heard before.

"Tooyama-kun!" Ryuzaki raised her voice which surprised everyone.

"It's fine. It's fine!" Kintarou smiled even wider. "So, Koshimae, let's play outside after class!"

Play? Troublesome. I wanted to sleep. "Yadda."

* * *

The sun set early today. It was not even six but the sky was already dark. Wanting to reach my unit as soon as possible, I decided to use the shortcut: a dark alley with not much people—

.

.

.

**'THUD!'**

.

.

.

A person, all covered in black including his face except the eyes, fell in front of me.

.

.

.

I got a bad feeling about this.

* * *

_**to be continued...**_

_**A/N: I know it is the 'Echizen' that was misread by Kintarou in the real POT. But Echizen was not being used by Ryoma here for the meantime so supposedly, Kintarou must not call him that but it felt more natural if Kintarou would just keep on calling him Koshimae. Thus, I still used Koshimae regardless of the missing 'Echizen' name. Sorry about that, but let it slip please. Thank you! :)**_


	4. 03: The Aristocrats

**Title**: Time's Lullaby

**Author**: iyris/ai

**Rating**: PG13

**Genre**: Romance, fantasy, supernatural, mystery

**Summary**: Ryoma was living a dull normal human life, not until when several 'aristocrats' who called themselves 'Nobles' and 'Nights' appeared at his school as exchange students. One thing common about them, all their eyes had a certain color. Having golden eyes, was he one of them too? Or was he just a mere human dragged into another world because of his eyes?

**Disclaimer**: POT is not mine.

**NOTE!:** **"**dialogs**"**_  
_

* * *

_**Time's Lullaby**_

_Blue and Gold,_

_The Red rips;_

_Song uncalled,_

_The Time sleeps._

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Aristocrats**

_Death whispers tick-tock;_

_Life yells with the silver clock._

_Run! Glints a dangerous hue,_

_Behind the smile are icy blue._

* * *

The sun set early today. It was not even six but the sky was already dark. Wanting to reach my unit as soon as possible, I decided to use the shortcut: a dark alley with not much people—

'**THUD!'**

A person, all covered in black even his face leaving only the eyes opened in view, fell in front of me.

.

.

.

I got a bad feeling about this.

I was not really sure of what to do. Should I go ask for help? Should I run away and not get myself involved? Or should I help the person myself? "Oi, you okay?"

'**THUD!'**

Another person, also covered in black, fell. The volume of the blood on the ground increased.

This didn't look good.

'**THUD!'**

'**THUD!'**

Now there were two.

This was getting dangerous. I turned around to go ask for some help. I knew I moved independently and preferred to do things by myself but I was not stupid. There were certain things I couldn't handle by myself.

But as soon as I turned around, another person in black landed right in front of my face. It took him a second to notice that I was standing in front of him. He was a lot taller than me, bulkier, and darker. But what I noticed the most were the pitch black eyes that were glaring down at me. Then I saw a glint at his side, he was holding a long katana.

.

.

.

I WOULD BE KILLED!

**"Don't move."**

Ice. That was what I thought when I heard his voice. It felt solid and really cold. I was so into my thought that I did not notice the new pairs of feet that landed behind me. One, two, three? Was it four or five? The attention of the person in front of me immediately moved towards the owner of that cold voice. I was tempted to turn and take a look at him too but then a strong gust of chilling wind passed by me and then a heavy pressure.

'**THUD!'**

The person who was just standing not long ago fell on my feet. Followed by the sound of slashes, groans and more thuds behind. And then I felt it again. The unpleasant feeling I felt this morning. For a very brief of moment and it quickly disappeared. Just like that wind… It was so fast that my body reacted late. Was it a 'color'? Was it his?

I braced myself and gasped for air. But it was not as bad as the first.

"Are you alright?"

I turned my head. There I saw, beside the other four bodies that fell beforehand were another three bodies. Were they dead? Slowly, I looked up at the standing figure not so far away from me.

Thin.

Pale.

Long brown hair.

"Hey, are you okay?" His voice was gentler this time but the coldness remained. He stepped closer.

Smiling lips. Did he kill them with a smile?

"Ah, yes. Thanks about that." I answered as I regained my composure and met his eyes. They were smiling. They paired his lips perfectly but they were…fake.

"You've felt it? The 'color'?" he asked kindly.

As I thought. That was a 'color' but I didn't respond. Instead. "Are they dead? Did you kill them?"

"Oh! You can even see them?" His smile grew wider and now stood just inches away from me. "What an interesting human."

Then he put his jacket around my shoulders and walked passed me. That was when I noticed that my body was still trembling, shaking. Was it because of fear? Because of 'color'? Because of the cold temperature of the night? Or because of him? "Go home. Before you catch a cold!" he added with a chuckle and it was not fake. It had a nice ring to my ears.

I quickly turned around to see him but he was not around anymore. Disappearing just like a thin air and considering what I have seen, I bet he's not normal either. There was no need for bet, actually. For sure, he was not normal. Just like the 'aristocrats' in our school. Right, the jacket he gave me was a uniform of our school. Was he a Seigaku student? Was he one of 'them' too? But I didn't see him this morning. It was highly probable though. Someone with his looks should have long been noticed in the school if he was a student long before.

Put that aside. What about the people he killed? I glanced at the corpses and was surprised to see that they turned ashes and were already being scattered by the wind along with the already gone blood.

I laughed nervously to myself. I knew I was pretty normal but what was I witnessing? Eversince those so called 'aristocrats' appeared, weird things started to happen around me. As much as I wanted to wish that everything was just a dream, I couldn't because I was aware of the suppressed excitement I was feeling. It was kind of frightening but the thrill totally covered up for everything. I thought of avoiding them because I didn't like trouble but I couldn't also deny that they were the one who made me first experience everything that happened now. They were indeed interesting. No, more than interesting.

* * *

"Koshimae! Wheeere aaare yooou?!" Kintarou was so loud while searching for me during lunch break. Even without looking down from the branch of tree where I was lying, I could tell that he was just below me. "KOSHIMAE!"

He's attracting too much attention. I sighed. "Oi."

He immediately climbed and settled himself at the branch beside mine. "You should have told me that you were just here."

"Tsk. You knew I was here."

"Is that so?" He opened a lunch box. "Want some? They are delicious!"

I took some. It was food we're talking about here and there was no way I would refuse it.

"How is it? Delicious, right?" He was obviously looking forward to my answer.

"Ah."

"Of course it is! Reiko-nee-chan made them for me, after all."

Reiko? Ah, the short girl with long red hair and silver eyes that Akutsu was talking about. "Is she your sister?"

"Sister? Hm. You can say that but we're from different family. I'm from the House of Tooyama while she's from the House of Kikumaru."

I knitted my eyebrows. I understood his words but didn't get what he was trying to say.

He smiled knowingly. "You see, not only blood-related people can treat others as their siblings. My father and Kikumaru-san—Reiko-nee-chan's father— are best friends and I was brought to the Kikumaru house for a visit when I was five. That's when I met her and her younger twin brother, Eiji-chan, though they don't like alike except for the hair. We grew attached to each other easily, especially Reiko and I. I don't have any elder sibling so she became an elder sister to me. Eiji-chan doesn't call her nee-san so she asked me to do it. Just a selfish whim but I don't mind. I also like it anyway."

"I see." Well, I totally understood him. But I was not much interested with his background story. If there were something I was much more interested, it would be what they really are.

"Aristocrats," said he and that quickly perked my attention. "You're curious about us, aren't you?"

Yes. Really curious. "Not really." Totally opposite of what I was thinking. I sighed inwardly. But if it were Kintarou, he probably would say something about them.

"I heard about yesterday. And that you can even see them."

"Them, you mean?"

"The 'Undead'. They were the persons covered in black and had pitch black eyes. They are dangerous. A lot more dangerous than us."

I looked intently at him. "What are they? What are you exactly?"

"I wonder if it's alright to say this." He thought for awhile. "Well, whatever. Telling it to a human seems interesting. As you thought, we are not humans. We are people from the Kingdom of Araqiel, a totally different world from the world you've known. But the people there are almost like humans too. They have dark brown to lively black eyes. Pitch black eyes are different story. Their hairs are black. And they are just a little bit stronger and faster than humans."

"But your eyes are not dark brown or black. Same goes with the others here."

"That only goes for the 'Aristocrats'. We were born with certain eyes and hair color to recognize that we're different from normal Araqielians. In your world, we would be like relatives of a King or Queen with high statuses in the country."

"Then all of you that came here are Aristocrats?"

"Yes. But there's one. He's half. His mother is an Aristocrat while his father is a normal citizen. Second year, Kaido Kaoru. He has black hair. But since he was really an outstanding student, he was allowed to participate in the exchange program."

"I see. You are just like an 'elite'?"

"Elite, eh? Not really. When you say elite to us, that would mean the top seven students in our school. Even in the aristocrats circle, there are those that are on entirely different level. Normally they are the ones that are being sent to the human world but they are really busy right now so there were only three of us here."

"You are one?"

He nodded. "Fuji-sempai and Atobe are the other two. Both seniors. You've met Fuji-sempai yesterday. He was the one with the 'Undead.'"

So his name was Fuji. "About the 'Undead'. They were killed by this Fuji."

"Fuji-sempai is not the bad one. Those undead should be killed. Also, you could have died yesterday, you know? If Fuji-sempai and Reiko-nee-chan didn't help."

Help, eh? More like I just got involved so they needed to help me out of it. Eh? This Reiko was also there? Then the "color".

"Yes, it was Reiko's 'color'."

"Huh? I just said 'color' out loud?"

"It must be Akutsu-sempai who told you about it."

I nodded.

"You must have picked his interest if he went out himself to talk to you." He chuckled. "You're really something. First you felt Reiko's 'color' then you can also see the 'undead'. You see, 'undead' are supposed to be nonexistent in this world so normal human should not be able to see them. I'm certain that you're a human, but...**are you really?**"

I looked at him in disbelief. The question struck me quite a bit hard. Was I really a human?

"Don't worry, you're a human!" I jumped at my seat when someone suddenly said that behind me. "Just more than ordinary though," she whispered to my ears and shivered at the close proximity. "And Kin-chan, you've said too much."

"An-sempai!" Kintarou exclaimed.

I struggled to keep my balance but uh-oh. "Whoa!"

"Koshimae!"

"Ryoma-kun!"

They both called aloud when I totally lost the balance. It surely would be painful to fall on my butt. I closed my eyes tightly.

.

.

.

**'POOF!'**

.

Oh, it didn't hurt?

"We met again." I knew that voice. I opened my left eye first and when I confirmed that it was him, the right eye followed. "Fuji-sempai?"

"I'm flattered that you know my name." His lips were curved upwards again but this time, I felt genuineness in his smiling eyes.

"Just heard it now."

His hold on me grew tighter and that's when I realized that he was holding me like a princess. Not a nice thing. I was getting embarrassed at the position and sure thing people had started to stare at us. "Uhm, Sempai, can you please put me down?"

"Are you sure?" He smirked. "Oh, why are you blushing?" He was surely teasing me.

"Ugh. Just put me down."

He put me down and saw the crowd that had formed around us. Beside us were Kintarou and the girl with short brown hair. The crowd was understandable. Three of those aristocrats have gathered in an open space near a tree. With their looks, they were quite a sight. But why did I have to be near them at such moment?! I could already hear the loud voice of Horio asking many things. It would be troublesome.

Fuji-sempai chuckled. "You really are cute."

"Don't say that."

The girl giggled. "By the way, I'm Tachibana An. Junior. Nice to meet you, Ryoma-kun!"

They already knew my name. Not really a surprise. I slightly bowed to show at least some respect. "Meino Ryoma. Nice to meet you."

"And oh," Fuji-sempai interrupted. "I'm Fuji Syusuke. Senior. Though you probably already know me. Nice to meet you, Ryo-chan."

It was out of reflex when I glared at him because of the nickname he gave me. "Don't call me that, Fuji-sempai."

"Why not? Don't you want it?"

"Don't want it."

"C'mon, let me call you Ryo-chan."

"No way."

"Ne?"

"YADDA!"

Both Kintarou and Tachibana An sighed.

"Poor Koshimae! Fuji-sempai had set his eyes on him," said Kintarou with teary-eyes. Teary eyes? Oi, what was that supposed to mean?

"Yeah." Tachibana agreed and looked at me with pity.

Eh? Did that mean that I was really in danger? I thought Kintarou was already handful because of his loud personality. But I never thought that someone could be on an entirely higher league. Fuji-sempai, how should or rather would I be able to handle him?

.

.

That reminded me, I forgot to ask Kintarou. How about the students we sent to their world as exchange students?

* * *

_**to be continued...**_

* * *

_**A/N: Thank you for those who read, added this to the favorite list, followed, and reviewed the story. I really appreciate them. They are big help. And if it won't bother you so much, please do share you view on the story. I really want to read the reviews of the readers to know where I should improve. Especially on how I portrayed the characters. Grasping there personalities is really hard for me so if you have noticed, they might be some slight OCness. I apologize for that. Also, please if you have any ideas, share them. I already have the main concept and idea of the story but I still want to hear the ideas and opinions of the others. Thank you very much for your time! :)**_


	5. 04: Astray Voice

**Rating**: PG13

**Genre**: Romance, fantasy, supernatural, mystery

**Summary**: Ryoma was living a dull normal human life, not until when several 'aristocrats' who called themselves 'Nobles' and 'Nights' appeared at his school as exchange students. One thing common about them, all their eyes had a certain color. Having golden eyes, was he one of them too? Or was he just a mere human dragged into another world because of his eyes?

**Disclaimer**: POT is not mine.

**NOTE!:** **"**dialogs**"**_  
_

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and subscriptions! :)**

* * *

_**Time's Lullaby**_

_Blue and Gold,_

_The Red rips;_

_Song uncalled,_

_The Time sleeps._

* * *

**Chapter Four: Astray Voice**

_Escape is not a choice;_

_Memory that is amiss;_

_Awaken, says a voice;_

_Good night, sings the kiss._

* * *

"Good morning, Ryo-chan!"

I had the urge to slam the door close _again_ when I saw him standing by the door. Seeing him first early in the morning became a usual thing for several days now. I was not sure what really Fuji Syusuke's purpose was but he never failed to fetch me in the morning since he began doing so. He was so persistent that I had also halted complaining at him and asking him to stop.

I closed the door and sighed. Whatever, it was not like he was doing anything that could bother me. Arguing with him was really tiresome so I thought it would be better to just let him be. He was the kind of person who doesn't listen to others, after all.

* * *

Murmurs. Whispers. Stares. Even glares. They became a usual thing eversince the aristocrats started to hang out around me, especially when Fuji and I started to go to and from school together. I decided to ignore them. There was no point in explaining and I didn't really care about what others say. Just that, I had to avoid Horio as much as possible to save my ears from any more damages.

"See you later, Ryo-chan!" Fuji waved at me before leaving me in my room and he proceeded to his. Unlike outside, silence welcomed me inside. Judgmental looks became more apparent than before and hostility towards me became more obvious. I simply ignored them and sat on my desk. It was not like it was the first time that I felt alienated. It already happened before, when I was in grade school, because of my golden eyes. They thought it was totally weird and I was immediately isolated.

It was different when I entered middle school. Because the colored eye contacts became a fad, people around me simply concluded that I was wearing them. Without even doubting if they were real or not. They probably thought the same about the aristocrats now.

Speaking of aristocrats, it had been weeks but I haven't met all of them. There were eight and I have only known six. Kintarou and Ryuzaki from my class, Tachibana-sempai and Kaidoh-sempai from juniors, Fuji-sempai and Akutsu-sempai from seniors. That leaves Reiko that Kintarou and Akutsu were talking about, and Atobe, one of the three 'elites' in our school.

* * *

When I went out of the room during break, I found Akutsu waiting at our door.

"I did warn you about Reiko but I never thought you would be close to Fuji," said he after we settled at the rooftop. He still had the unpleasing looks in his eyes but I felt neither hatred nor hostility from them.

"Fuji-sempai…is he dangerous?" I asked. Everyone was reacting everytime Fuji-sempai was involved. Was he different from them?

"Ah. Indeed, he is powerful. More powerful than Reiko, probably. But he is dangerous in a different way. Nobody knows what that guy is thinking. And even though he spends time with us, we cannot be sure if he is an ally or not. He is like Reiko, also unpredictable, just that we are sure that Reiko is an ally."

"What do you mean by ally?"

"It is not something I can simply tell you. Even if I tell you, you wouldn't understand. Just think that even in our world, there are disputes. Light and dark exist. Good and bad exist. Allies and enemies exist. And so there are also opposing sides."

I looked at him. Indeed, looks like I wouldn't understand even if he tells me. In the first place, I didn't understand much what he was trying to point out.

"Don't think too much. Anyway, it is better not to get too close to him. He is a step above the aristocrats, maybe even among the elites. Fuji is a prince of the 'Nights', after all."

What prince? What 'Nights'? I was not sure what he was talking about anymore. Indeed, I was curious about them, about their world, and I thought that they were interesting but I didn't want to get involved too deep to them. And as I knew more information about them, I felt like I was digging my own grave further and deeper, and for sure, there would be no escape. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I wonder why." There was silence as he looked far away. His eyes became softer and calmer and there was a trace of very small smile as he answered me. So, he had this soft side too. It made me wonder what he was thinking, for him to be able to make that kind of expression.

"I also wonder when did you get this soft, Jin? This is not like you. Where did the snobby, immature, and cold brat from before?"

Both Akutsu and I turned our heads to where the voice came from. Not so far away, a small girl with red hair and silver eyes was walking towards us.

"Reiko!"

As I thought, she was Reiko. She smiled at me. "Nice to see you, Ryoma! I'm Kikumaru Reiko."

"Same here, Kikumaru-sempai."

"Just use Reiko. I'm not used to being called Kikumaru alone because of my twin, you see."

"Ah, yes." That's right. I remembered Kintarou saying something about her having a younger twin brother. But seeing her this close, she looked more like Kintarou. Rather, it could be even appropriate to say that she was like a girl version of Kintarou if not for the eyes.

"Then, how should I call you?"

"Whatever is fine."

"Whatever, eh? Are you sure about that, MA-CHAN?"

Eh? Ma-chan was a bit. "No, not that. Ryoma would be fine."

"I want Ma-chan, though. Right, Ma-chan?"

"Don't want it."

"C'mon, let me call you Ma-chan."

"No way."

"Ne?"

"YADDA!" What was this? It felt like I was talking to Fuji-sempai. Akutsu-sempai was right when he said that Fuji was like her. A personality of Fuji-sempai, a face of Kintarou but a twin sister of another person. She—

"MA-CHAN!"

I thought I heard an overlapping voice calling me Ma-chan at the back of my head which made me frown at her. "I told you to stop calling me Ma-chan, Zophiel!"

.

.

.

.

.

WHAT…did I just say? How…did I react? Who was Zophiel? And I even acted so familiar with Reiko-sempai.

There was a deafening silence as two wide eyes stared at me in disbelief. The bright smile of Reiko was wiped as she closed the distance between us. Her palms touched both of my cheeks and I froze.

"It is not yet time," she whispered but the voice was not hers, it was entirely of a boy's. It was the voice that overlapped with Reiko's awhile ago. And the eyes that were directly looking at me were eyes of a boy. Cold, stern, strong, serious, and sincere. The silver color felt like melting. It was Zophiel's. I didn't know who Zophiel was but I just knew that this was him.

"Zo—"

"Sleep." He cut in and kissed me. Then drowsiness took over.

* * *

_**to be continued...**_


	6. SP 01: Jin's Annoyance

**Title**: Time's Lullaby

**Author**: iyris/ai

**Rating**: PG13

**Genre**: Romance, fantasy, supernatural, mystery

**Summary**: Ryoma was living a dull normal human life, not until when several 'aristocrats' who called themselves 'Nobles' and 'Nights' appeared at his school as exchange students. One thing common about them, all their eyes had a certain color. Having golden eyes, was he one of them too? Or was he just a mere human dragged into another world because of his eyes?

**Disclaimer**: POT is not mine.

**NOTE!:** **"**dialogs**"**

* * *

**A/N**: I'm finally back! First, I want to apologize for updating very late. But like I said beforehand in my profile, I went on a Christmas vacation. Anyway, now that I'm back and my schedule seemed stable now, I will do my best to update at _least_ once or twice a week.

Here's a special chapter, written from Akutsu Jin's POV. Special chapter might it be and probably just a break from the real timeline of the story, please do read it for it contains important information. We could also learn more about the place where the 'aristocrats' came from: Kingdom of Araqiel.

Chapter for KELLY! :) I don't know though if you like Jin or not. I apologize if not. Thanks a lot for your encouragement! :))

**WARNING/S**: Unbeta'd, maybe OOCness?

* * *

**Special Chapter 01: Jin's Annoyance**

* * *

**Two years ago…**

**Kingdom of Araqiel**

**Lex Tetrax Academy - Middle School Division**

_Annoying!_ I thought sourly.

8. Akutsu Jin

I was used to always be the best since my childhood back in our province and coming eighth in this exam became a bit of a shock to me. I knew they might be others better than me but having seven others above my name was a bit too much. It totally irritated me.

Tezuka Kunimitsu

Yukimura Seichii

Atobe Keigo

Kikumaru Reiko

Fuji Syusuke

Shiraishi Kuranosuke

Oshitari Yuushi

Akutsu Jin

Sanada Genichirou

Kikumaru Eiji

I read through the list to at least know the names of those who topped the exam. I didn't really care about others but my family status would not allow me be to be ignorant.

_Tezuka Kunimitsu, Yukimura Seichii, Atobe _Keigo. I was not surprised. Rumors about these three even reach our Brown Province, which was the farthest from the Capital. Tezuka Kunimitsu was the heir to the oldest aristocrat clan, the House of Tezuka. Yukimura Seichii was said to be the most gifted child of all the generations of the House of Yukimura. And Atobe Keigo was the current prince of 'Nobles' when the House of Atobe took over after the Royal Family was destroyed five years ago.

_Kikumaru Reiko_. No, haven't heard of her. Though I never thought that an aristocrat family would have the guts to name their daughter the same name with the late princess of the 'Nights', Takeuchi Reiko.

_Fuji Syusuke_. I frowned at his name. I didn't know anything much about him. I hadn't even heard any rumors about him.

I scan through the rest and as I thought, everyone came from aristocrat clans though I didn't know who they really were.

"Akutsu-sama! Akutsu-sama!"

I sighed inwardly. Without looking, I already knew who was coming.

_And he was an annoying one._

"Akutsu-sama!" Dan was half-hopping half-running as he approached me. "How was the result? You passed, right?" He asked, his usual idiotic smile plastered again on his face.

_He was loud. He was cheerful. He was positive. And surely, annoying._

Instead of answering him verbally, I pointed my name on the list of the passers with my eyes. He followed and read through it.

"Amazing! As expected of Akutsu-sama!" He beamed. He was still gawking over the results of the entrance examination of Lex Tetrax Academy – Middle School Division when I started to walk away. Quickly, he followed behind me. Like an obedient pet. "What are you going to do now, Akutsu-sama?"

I didn't know. Probably, just kill some time for now before returning to our province. "Don't follow me," I answered instead.

"May I remind you, Akutsu-sama, please don't kill or even hurt anyone! We are at the Capital now, please remember that."

Yeah right. We were at the Capital, away from my territory, away from the farthest province here: Brown Province. There was no need to remind me that. I was not an idiot.

I just glared at him and paced away. Without turning to look at him again, I knew he was frowning and wanted so badly to follow me but couldn't do so because my order was always absolute. I walked around the place, no particular place in mind. It reminded me of the time when I was seven, when I sneaked out of our house and wandered aimlessly until I found the little Dan on the road. Alone, dirty, and hungry. But he did not fear me unlike the others so I took him home, thinking that he was a pet that could probably lessen my boredom.

Dan Taichii then became a normal Noble servant in our mansion while I was his master, an heir to a Noble aristocrat family that was governing the Brown Province. Dan was the only Araqielian near my age that was allowed to be around me as I grew up, rather, he was the only one who stayed beside me despite my cruelty and ruthlessness.

Stopping on my track, I laughed inwardly. Why did he stay still? I'd rather him away though, he was getting closer…annoying I mean, and more annoying as time passed by. I unconsciously smiled at this.

What? I smiled. I cleared my throat and looked around. It was getting late, I better return.

But Dan was nowhere to be found when I reached the meeting place. Not so far away, at the edge of an almost deserted forest, I saw Dan with other two boys. I thought for a moment what possibly they could be talking about when I caught sight of Dan smiling shyly. My brows furrowed at this. Then one of the boys held the head of Dan and gently ruffled his hair. I clenched my teeth. As always, my temper ran short and I felt an unbelievable anger inside me. I was not used to seeing Dan with others. He should be alone if he was not with me. I didn't want my belongings being touched by others. I approached them and quickly wrapped the closest boy to Dan with strong shrubs of plants nearby using my own ability to control the nature.

"Akutsu-sama! Stop it!" Dan cried but I didn't listen to him. "Stop it! You'll kill him!" His words didn't reach me. Not. A. Single. Word. I was so mad that I didn't even try to take notice of my surroundings; rather, I couldn't even see any of them. I let the shrubs grip harder and the boy was dead. I turned to other boy and was about to do the same when I recognized his face. I gasped. Unbelievable!

"Rei…ko?" I muttered and then shook my head. This was not Reiko, he was a boy, not silver-eyed, and Reiko was already dead. Clearing my mind, I commanded the shrubs to take over the body of the boy resembling Reiko—

"Stop it," _she_ ordered. Her voice was stern, dark, and firm. I turned and saw Reiko, the first aristocrat I met when I was four, glaring at me. My eyes widened upon seeing her then I felt myself retreating upon her presence. This time, my instinct was telling me that it was the real her. "What—?"

"Are you alright, Kin-chan?" Reiko asked the boy that was left alive after she had approached him and checked his body for any injury.

Kintarou nodded. "I'm fine."

"No way!" I whispered. Still not believing my own eyes.

"I see." She faced me. "You can recognize me."

"But the Princess of the _Nights_ is supposed to be dead!"

"Hush Jin! That's right, the princess is dead."

"But you—!"

"I'm not the princess you met many years ago anymore. And no one knew that I was the princess. I'm just a normal aristocrat now."

"Then this boy?"

She nodded. "This boy is Tooyama Kintarou. I wish to keep everything now as it is so please do keep quiet what you know about me."

"Whatever." I answered. "I'm not interested about your life." Though I was a bit curious of how she actually survived and why was she known now as another person.

"Good," she muttered and looked at the plant covered corpse. "Is he dead?"

"Maybe?"

"Who is the other boy?"

"It was Yuuta-kun," Kintarou answered. The shrubs retreated to the shadows, revealing the brown-haired boy.

Reiko gulped and sighed a long moment afterwards. She faced me, an unexplainable expression on her face. Cold. Fear. Anger. Worry. "Ruthless as ever. You really don't think at all before you move, Jin!"

"I don't care," I simply answered. Because I really did not.

"Hell right, you don't care so you didn't think at all who you might have possibly killed."

"Who cares."

"Well, congratulations! You just earned a great threat to your life! Now, go back to the Brown Province and don't return till the start of classes!"

My eyebrows knitted. "What are you talking about?"

"You just killed an important person to Fuji Syusuke, the heir to the current Royal Family of the Nights. Even if Yuuta-kun were not officially adopted, Syusuke still treats him like a true brother."

"You don't mean…"

"Yes dear, and I tell you, he is not as kind as I am." She paused, a small smile gracing her face. "And I am not as kind as you thought."

Her silver eyes turned red as she glared at me, next thing I knew, I was clutching my whole body that was yelling in pain at the ground. My insides were burning as they twisted violently. Half-minute later, it stopped. Just 30 seconds but it felt like the longest time in my life so far. I looked up at her. She was not a princess anymore? Hell with that! She still had the royal blood and she simply reminded me how fearful her blood and she could be.

"A little punishment for ALMOST touching my Kin-chan. Now go."

Without thinking much, I just followed Reiko and left.

* * *

Upon reaching my province though, I started my own investigation about the downfall of the House of the Takeuchi—the Royal Family of the Nights. Meeting Reiko made me ask a lot of questions. I always thought that there was something behind the downfall of her family, and also the destruction of the Royal Family of the Nobles the following year.

Nobles and Nights were known to be enemies for the longest time until the previous princess of Nights, the elder sister of Reiko's father, married the King of the Nobles. But fifteen years later, the entire House of Takeuchi was mysteriously assassinated, of course, including Reiko according to the reports. But Reiko was actually alive and now living a different life. A year later after the said assassination, the Royal Family of the Nobles followed the destruction. This time, everyone was eliminated.

But even though I wanted to know everything behind these events, my power was not enough to uncover anything. The reports were not enough and knowing Reiko was alive, I could even say that they might not be credible anymore. If I wanted to know the whole truth, Reiko was the only one I knew who could possibly tell me. For now, all I could do was to wait until I meet her again at spring. I knew I did wrong this time, and listening to her might be the best thing to do. I might be arrogant but I have already respected Reiko since the first time I met her.

* * *

Two weeks before the start of classes, I was still scanning through the information sources I had in my table. But I still found myself clueless. I knew I could learn something if I would ask my father for help and use the power of the clan but my pride would not allow that. I sighed inwardly as I put my eyeglasses down. Damn pride!

"Akutsu-sama! Akutsu-sama!" Here he was again, loud as always. I could have tolerated it if it were other normal days but I was completely in a bad mood this day. To put an effort into something where I didn't find any good result was surely irritating.

I glared at him but he didn't flinch at all. "Go away," I roared.

He frowned. "But Akutsu-sama, you should stop and rest for today!"

"Leave me alone. And stop with the 'Akutsu-sama'. Everyone in the family is 'Akutsu-sama.' Call me Jin."

"No way! I can't do that Akutsu-sama. Calling you by first name. Akutsu-sama, you should also listen sometimes! You must re—"

"Shut up. I said call me Jin."

"But Akustu-sama—!"

I slammed my hand on the desk. "I said shut up!" I growled. "You're annoying."

This time, he flinched. After mumbling a quiet "sorry", he left the room. I had no clue that I actually hurt him that time.

* * *

The sun was already setting but Dan hadn't returned yet. Never did it happen before. He always made sure to be home before even the sun sets because he knew I would be mad if the set curfew would be broken. Was I rough at him this morning? Did I seriously hurt him?

I halted and thought about the questions I just asked… was it possible that I was actually concern about the boy? I shook my head. No way. It was not possible. I was just looking for the boy because I have orders for him. Orders? What orders? Ok, no orders. But the other servants might become worried if doesn't go back early. He was close to them so, yeah. I groaned. Just what am I saying? Great! And now I was even making excuses.

Damn that Taichii for making me like this…W-wait! Like this? What did I mean by like this? There was a moment of silence outside while my mind quickly pieced things together until the realization hit. Why I got mad when others touched Dan, why I wanted him to be always close, why I didn't find him a trouble albeit being annoying, why I always looked for him, and why I became annoyed everytime he called me 'Akutsu-sama' and asked him to call me by my first name.

I laughed at the thought. Impossible! But maybe, just maybe, he had already broken through the barrier I set around myself and drew closer to me more than I had calculated. I said impossible but maybe it actually was not? For me to like someon—

'Knock! Knock!'

I snapped back to reality. I inwardly banged my head to an invisible thought when I realized what I had just been thinking. It was totally unlike me, totally out of character. I cleared my head before proceeding to the door of my room's balcony where I heard the knockings.

"Good afternoon, Akutsu Jin!"

A soft voice, almost feminine, and totally cold greeted as soon as I stepped into the balcony. He was standing at the center and top of the railings. It was hard to identify his face at first because of the sunlight that was shadowing behind him. I adjusted my eyes and took a closer look.

"This is probably our first meeting so let me introduce myself."

Inhuman!

It was the first description that entered my mind. Inhumanly beautiful, inhumanly pale, inhumanly cold. There was no need for introduction. I perfectly knew who he was without him even saying a thing.

"Fuji Syusuke." He said as he opened his eyes. I shivered upon meeting those cold blue orbs. Orbs that I knew would not even bat even if a hundred people would die in front of them. Orbs that I knew would not even blink as they watched their owner take others' life. I felt myself trembling upon his presence. It was like when I first met Reiko. But Reiko, I respected her. While Fuji Syusuke, I feared him.

I tensed as my eyes widened when I recognized the unconscious boy he was holding by the neck beside him.

"STOP." I immediately growled.

His smile widened.

"Don't involve the others in this," I added. Half-threatening, half-pleading.

Dan gained a bit of his consciousness and was not surprised when he saw what was about happened to him. Instead, he looked at me with a sad smile and shook his head and said a gentle "Sorry". He probably knew that there was no way of saving him from Fuji Syusuke's clutch.

"W-Wait! S-stop this!" I felt myself panicking. Dan just simply gave up his life without even resisting? It made me mad and seriously worried!

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk." Fuji tilted his head to the side, an amused expression in his cold eyes.

"P-please…not Taichii." I myself was surprised with what I said but it was the only words I could think as of the moment. If it were another person, I would quickly lunged myself forward and beat the person but this one was an exemption. Fuji Syusuke was a prince. And I would not risk my clan to the Royal Family's wrath when I knew that I was the one who started the mess. If only I could not think of the consequences to my clan and just go to Dan's side. I groaned. For the first time, I hated my aristocrat status.

"Unable to decide?" he inquired as if he read my mind.

I gulped. "Is there no other way to fix this?"

"There's none. Unless you kill me."

I wanted to take the offer and kill him right on the spot.

"Don't!" cried Dan as he shook his head once again. "Think of the clan."

My eyes narrowed. What was he talking about? He was supposed to be thinking of saving his life. He was supposed to be thinking of his self instead of the clan that treated him like a servant. Was he not afraid of death?

"I'll be fine," he added. "Think of yourself."

"D-Dan…"

He smiled genuinely this time and whispered something.

I glanced at Fuji but his eyes hardened as he looked back at me. "A life for a life, Akutsu Jin," he simply said and killed Dan right in front of me. I didn't want to see it but I couldn't move. The painful cry of Dan Taichii rang through my ears and my body frozen to my spot. His blood spilled and some splattered around, making me feel useless more than ever.

Then there was silence. My trembling knees gave in as I dropped on floor, beside the lying body of Dan. Fuji looked down at me, the red stain on his cheek more visible against his pale skin. "Rare this may happen, a death of a servant, even of an Araqielian, as long as he or she is not an aristocrat is not much of a big deal in our kingdom. That's why you too could easily kill anyone like you used to do. Dan Taichii seems like a good child, similar to my Yuuta."

He turned and was about to leave when he said, "A lowly servant against an aristocrat clan and status. You should have quickly decided to choose to not risk the name of your clan. But why do I feel that you're regretting it? I suppose I was right when I thought he was special to you."

I gave no response. Regret? Of course I did. I regret everything I did that put Dan Taichii in this position. I hadn't apologized yet, nor had I treated him well, or had I even said my feelings for him? Did not! Had not! YET...

"See you around. Will this serve you a lesson, dear Akutsu Jin."

The sun had long set since Fuji Syusuke disappeared from my balcony. I leaned my back at the cold wall nearby as I brushed Taichii's long soft hair.

"You never failed to annoy me," I whispered quietly as I thought about my choice of words. Indeed, 'annoying' seemed a bad word but it couldn't be helped if someone would ask how I would describe Dan. He was annoying because he never left my mind.

"Who told you to go without my permission?" I looked at him—his head at my lap and his eyes peacefully closed, before looking up at the emerging full moon. I smiled sadly to myself. It felt like we were just having a nice time in a peaceful twilight. We should have done this together before.

"_I had fun. Thank you, Jin…"_ Taichii's last words rang through my mind until I lost consciousness.

* * *

_He was waving his hand at me, the usual idiotic smile back on his face. "See you later, Jin!" he said and disappeared in the bright light._

I was calm when I opened my eyes.

_To even bother me in my sleep. Dan Taichii, I told you, he was ANNOYING! _I smiled as I thought about the dream.

The breeze was cold at the rooftop but I didn't mind. I stood up and watched the school from above. Then I saw them, the human that closely reminded me of Dan in physical looks and age, Ryoma, and the very person that killed Dan, Fuji Syusuke, entering the school together. I did warn Ryoma about Reiko but I never thought that he would be close to Fuji Syusuke. I then thought that I should warn Ryoma.

* * *

**_to be continued..._**

* * *

**A/N 2**: Was it confusing? Please do ask questions if you are confused about something. I'll answer them. And about the NIGHTs and NOBLEs. I'll give a detailed explanation on the next chapter to at least clear some of your questions. I'll update on Wednesday? Most likely.

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR READING, ADDING IT TO YOUR FAVORITES, ALERTS, AND FOR REVIEWING! :D**

**With love,**

**IYRIS**


	7. SP 02: Jin's Newfound Secret

**Title**: Time's Lullaby

**Author**: iyris/ai

**Rating**: PG13

**Genre**: Romance, fantasy, supernatural, mystery

**Summary**: Ryoma was living a dull normal human life, not until when several 'aristocrats' who called themselves 'Nobles' and 'Nights' appeared at his school as exchange students. One thing common about them, all their eyes had a certain color. Having golden eyes, was he one of them too? Or was he just a mere human dragged into another world because of his eyes?

**Disclaimer**: POT is not mine.

**NOTE!:** **"**dialogs**"**

* * *

**A/N**: Here's the second and probably the last part of Jin's POV. It might be like a replay at first but read it till the end. This chapter gives relevant happenings that Ryoma did not witness, especially about Zophiel.

Chapter for FudoYuki an HellfireBringer. Thank you! :))

* * *

**SPECIAL CHAPTER 02: Jin's Newfound Secret**

* * *

**Present time…**

**Japan**

**Seishun Gakuen**

I was calm when I opened my eyes. The breeze was cold at the rooftop. I stood up and watched the school from above. Then I saw them, the human that closely reminded me of Dan in physical looks and age, Ryoma, and the very person that killed Dan, Fuji Syusuke. I did warn Ryoma about Reiko but I never thought that he would be close to Fuji Syusuke. I then thought that I should warn Ryoma.

* * *

"I did warn you about Reiko but I never thought you would be close to Fuji," I verbalized my thoughts when we reached the rooftop after fetching him from his room.

"Fuji-sempai…is he dangerous?" he asked warily.

_Of course! Are you an idiot? Fuji Syusuke is dangerous in every possible way!_ I wanted to yell that answer to his ears but stopped, reminding myself that the brat didn't know anything.

"Ah. Indeed, he is powerful. More powerful than Reiko, probably. But he is dangerous in a different way. Nobody knows what that guy is thinking. And even though he spends time with us, we cannot be sure if he is an ally or not. He is like Reiko, also unpredictable, just that we are sure that Reiko is an ally."

"What do you mean by ally?"

Tch. Slip of tongue. I should not have given a complicated answer. I sighed inwardly. "It is not something I can simply tell you. Even if I tell you, you wouldn't understand. Just think that even in our world, there are disputes. Good and bad exist. And so there are also opposing sides."

He seemed to be lost in thought when I added, "Don't think too much. Anyway, it is better not to get too close to him. He is a step above the aristocrats, maybe even among the elites. Fuji is a prince of the 'Nights', after all."

"Why are you telling me this?"

That caught me off guard. I wasn't particular of the reason. But maybe it was because he sometimes reminded me of…Dan? "I wonder why."

"I also wonder when did you get this soft, Jin? This is not like you. Where did the snobby, immature, and cold brat from before?"

Just like before. She loved sudden appearances. "Reiko!" I acknowledged.

"Nice to see you, Ryoma! I'm Kikumaru Reiko."

"Same here, Kikumaru-sempai."

"Just use Reiko. I'm not used to being called Kikumaru alone because of my twin, you see."

"Ah, yes."

"Then, how should I call you?"

"Whatever is fine."

"Whatever, eh? Are you sure about that, MA-CHAN?"

Eh? Ma-chan was a bit. "No, not that. Ryoma would be fine."

"I want Ma-chan, though. Right, Ma-chan?"

"Don't want it."

"C'mon, let me call you Ma-chan."

"No way."

"Ne?"

"YADDA!"

I raised a brow as I watched the scene unfold in front of my eyes. I always thought that Ryoma was the antisocial type that would not get along well with anyone he just met but he was doing well with Reiko. Actually, they easily got along well.

"MA-CHAN!"

I sweat dropped when I knew that Reiko would be persistent about this nickname stuff and that she would surely start to tease the brat. I just hope that Ryoma could hang in there until our time is up here—.

"I told you to stop calling me Ma-chan, Zophiel!"

I was startled when I heard the boy snapped. It even surprised me when the brat called Reiko, 'Zophiel'. Who was Zophiel? I then looked at Reiko who was also wide-eyed at the brat. But her surprise was not the same with mine. My instinct said that she knew something about this Zophiel thing when seriousness covered the atmosphere as she approached Ryoma.

My eyebrows furrowed when she whispered something to Ryoma but was more surprised with her next move. I raised a brow. She was kissing Ryoma!

Should I interrupt? It was Reiko so she must have had a good reason for doing this but—. Then Ryoma lost consciousness. Reiko caught his body before it fell to the ground and carried him like a princess. Umm…it looked kind of disturbing. I should better take Ryoma from her.

"Um, Reiko?"

The girl turned around and I was thankful that I didn't get Ryoma from her yet. Because I would have dropped him upon seeing Reiko's appearance. For the third time that day, I was utterly surprised. I watched in awe, confusion, and worry as the silver eyes that were staring back at me turned gold and the long red hair turned silver.

Was it even possible to change the color of our eyes? I only knew that only those who have the royal blood in them can change their colors, only into red though and not gold.

"Sorry if I surprised you," _she _said. But wait, it was not Reiko's voice. It was lower than a girl's though not too husky. It was a male's voice.

This was not Reiko, I told myself. "Who are you? What happened to Reiko?"

He smiled and for a second I thought he looked a bit like Fuji Syusuke. "I'm Zophiel. Reiko-chan is currently sleeping inside me. You see, though we are two completely different persons, we share the same body."

I thought I just heard some seriously unbelievable—wait, we live in a world where supernatural exists so scratch that—relevant information. There were two persons inside Reiko? The other was Zophiel…who was Zophiel? And Ryoma awhile ago…he knew him. Then Ryoma…

I looked at the boy sleeping peacefully in Zophiel's arms. If Ryoma knew him, then…

"…is it possible that Ryoma?" I mumbled to myself. No, impossible! I was sure he's a human.

"No," Zophiel cut me and my thoughts off. "I can assure you that _Meino_ Ryoma is a human."

I thought so too… "But he knows you! And though I don't know his color, like the aristocrats, he has colored eyes."

"Gold."

"Huh?"

"The color of Ma-chan's eyes. They are the same with mine."

"Then…is he an Araqielian?"

"Like I said, he's a human."

"But—" I couldn't say another word as the questions barged into my head. All of them competing to be the first to be asked. Just who exactly is Ryoma? And this Zophiel?

"If you would be willing, I'll tell you everything." He sat the floor and let Ryoma lay on his laps.

I copied him and sat a meter away from him. Now that I was closer, I could clearly saw his face and he resembled Ryoma. If Ryoma were an aristocrat, he might look like Zophiel. Inhumanly beautiful, just like that Fuji bastard. I thought about it and I myself could say that it was weird. He looked like Ryoma but when he smiled, he looked like Fuji. Or maybe just the smile was similar? Whatever.

I listened carefully to everything he said. Obviously, he only said the important details and only the information that was allowed to me.

.

.

.

I was dumbfounded when he was done. I couldn't believe it! Everything he said, every secret, every lie, every revelation, every truth about the Royal Blood. It felt like my head was too small to take everything in. It took me a long time to let the information I got sink in.

"How did you know all of this?" I finally asked after the long silence.

"Secret." His sweet smile reminded me, once again, of Fuji Syusuke. I shivered. "But I can leave you this." There was a small glow when he opened his right palm and a really old parchment appeared, floating freely above his hand. "Impossible might it sound but this is a thousand-year old parchment."

I carefully opened it and read the ancient writings. I read the first few stanzas but they didn't make sense to me. I read the title aloud. "Time's Lullaby?"

"It was a poem written by my mother after she had given birth to me and my twin sister."

And then? What? Did it have something to do with what happened to the Royal Blood? To the destruction of the Royal Families?

"Maybe? Probably?" he said, answering the question I had in my mind as if he had read them. "My mother was a prophet. Did the poem make sense to you?"

"…No."

"I thought so. Try taking it from Ma-chan's point of view though."

My eyebrows furrowed at first then my eyes widened when realization hit. Considering the story Zophiel just told me, the poem, and Ryoma. "…I see." The fuck! I just learned something that could probably risk my life. But it was I who wanted to know the truth and Zophiel provided me that. "But why did you tell _me_, of all people, such important things?"

He smiled gently. "I told you everything since I know you only want the truth. And because I know that you will not betray any of the _three heirs_."

I stared at him and scratched the back of my head. He sounded so sure that I would not betray any of the three. Really, I just got myself into a deep shit. Prize for being curious.

"Anyway, I need to go. Rei-chan would be awake anytime soon. Same goes with Ma-chan."

"Does Reiko know?"

"She does. And about my existence, a few know about it. Including Kin-chan. Another thing, don't worry about Ma-chan. He would forget anything related to me once he wakes up. See you."

I took a last look at him, then to Ryoma, and to the old parchment. That reminded me, he said that the parchment was thousand-year old and it was written by his mother?! "W-wait! How old…" I trailed off when I found him already unconscious. Tch!

Soon, Reiko took over again.

* * *

**_to be continued..._**

* * *

**A/N 2**: Did the chapter add another bar to your confusion? Or to your questions? I'M SORRY about that! I promise though that we will unravel everything as the story goes on. Only Jin and Reiko know the truth anyway but let them be because Ryoma will be with you guys as you discover the truth yourselves. What **three heirs**? Let's know on the later chapters. Anyways, we'll be back on track from Ryoma's POV starting the next chapter. ^_^

**PLEASE READ!**

There are things that I need to clear though. About the Nobles and Nights. The people of Kingdom of Araqiel are divided into two: the NIGHTs and the NOBLEs.

A Night's power is to control the energy inside them, like they can amplify their strength and speed to make them stronger and faster than the others. The aristocrats, though, have the additional special ability to control the insides not only of their bodies but also the body of the others once they meet their eyes, like what happened to Jin when Reiko looked at him. She controlled something inside Jin to inflict pain. Those of the Royal Family could be identified because their eyes turn red if the special ability is used.

On the other hand, a Noble's power is to control the outside or nature's energy. They tend to be weaker and slower than the Nights but they can control the elements like the wind, fire, water, etc as long as they are within the vicinity and has the nature's energy in them. Example of this was when Jin used the shrubs to kill Yuuta. Aristocrats, again, are the exemption because they can use the elements even they are not within the area (puts a big strain on them though). How the Royal Family member could be identified in the Nobles will be revealed in the story itself in one of the later chapters.

Last but not the least is about the Royal Families. Though normal Nights and Nobles live peacefully now, tension and division were still obvious especially when it comes to the noble aristocrats and night aristocrats. The two types of people used to fight a lot in the past and they were both led by two opposing Royal Families. So yeah, there are two royal families. As of now, they are the Fuji (Night) and the Atobe (Noble).

So, which do you prefer? To be a Noble or a Night?

* * *

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR READING, ADDING IT TO YOUR FAVORITES, ALERTS, AND FOR REVIEWING! :D**

**With love,**

**IYRIS**


	8. 05: Time Keeper

**Title**: Time's Lullaby

**Author**: iyris/ai

**Rating**: PG13

**Genre**: Romance, fantasy, supernatural, mystery

**Summary**: Ryoma was living a dull normal human life, not until when several 'aristocrats' who called themselves 'Nobles' and 'Nights' appeared at his school as exchange students. One thing common about them, all their eyes had a certain color. Having golden eyes, was he one of them too? Or was he just a mere human dragged into another world because of his eyes?

**Disclaimer**: POT is not mine.

**NOTE!:** **"**dialogs**"**

* * *

**A/N: **Italicized parts are not really part of Ryoma's narration for the _present_ happenings. They are either his_ mental retorts/answers_ to someone or his _side comments/narrations about some certain happenings_. Hard to explain, you'll know it when you read it.

**WARNING/S:** Ryoma curses…sometimes. :)

* * *

**Chapter 5: Time Keeper**

_A melody behind the shadow,_

_At the dark, there is a glow;_

_A child! Time keeper shows_

_A song, stilled destiny blows._

* * *

'Pssshhhhh…'

_Water?_ Yes. That was water…running water probably from the faucet. Hn? Someone must be using the kitchen then. I stirred to the side and felt the comfortable couch I was lying in, it felt like the couch Ryoga always used in the apartment. Nostalgic, a small smile formed. Yeah, this really felt like when Ryoga was still home…he cooks my favorite curry for dinner while I steal his favorite couch at the living room and take an afternoon nap there.

"Finally awake?" he asked.

"Five more minutes, Ryoga." I grumbled without opening my still sleepy eyes.

Oh? Did his voice change? It was more feminine, gentler…and sweet? Ha! Ryoga was never sweet. But I liked this voice.

"…Ryo-chan." He called. I shivered when I felt his breath at my ears. So close! Wait, did he call me Ryo-chan? Ryoma-chan, sure, he calls me that sometimes to tease me but Ryo-chan? Only one calls me that. Realization hit. My eyes snapped open and was surprised to found his face an inch away from mine. As I thought, Fuji Syusuke. I instinctively moved away and fell onto the floor while Fuji-sempai chuckled as he calmly stood up.

"Aw…" I winced at my butt's pain when I stood up.

"You alright?" Humor was clearly heard in his voice.

_Obviously not._ The couch was not high but I think my landing was a bit awful. I glared at him.

"Maa, maa, don't look at me like that. Makes me feel bad."

_You should be. It was your fault. Just who would not be surprised if you suddenly found someone's face so near to yours? Others would even freak out. _I sighed. "Be thankful your face was beautiful, if not, I would have punched you," I whispered to myself, as in whisper, barely audible except to me. There was no way I would say that to his face. I don't really look at someone's looks or appearance but I still have a thing for admiration and respect for certain things. (Reminder, I'm still a normal human and I could feel those.) And one of those certain things was the looks of the 'aristocrats'. I couldn't deny them. They simply stand out among the rest. You could say that they were different. And to think that even among these aristocrats, Fuji Syusuke still managed to outdo the others.

"Well, I guess I should thank my face then?"

My eyes narrowed at him. The heck! That was a fucking whisper! How did he hear that? Asides from looks, do they also have the Hell's ears?

"Well, yes, the 'aristocrats' do. Especially the Nights. We have far superior senses compared to humans. In your world, maybe we are like the vampires? But hey, we don't suck blood. Just the extraordinary speed, extraordinary strength, eyesight, and other senses are similar."

"So, do you read minds too?" _Because you obviously just answered my mental question._

"Oh, I'm no Edward Cullen. I can't read minds. You are just transparent. Your expression gave out what was in your mind."

Edward Cullen? Who's that? Whatever. Set that aside, shouldn't I be at school? Why was I already at my own apartment? "What happened? What about class?"

He looked outside. The sun was already setting. It was that late?

"You suddenly passed out while talking to Akutsu-san and Reiko-chan at the rooftop."

"Oh…" Ah, right. Akutsu-sempai was warning me about Fuj-sempai when Reiko-sempai arrived. Then suddenly I fell asleep? Seriously? I knew I was really sleepy lately but for me to pass out even while doing something.

"Anything wrong?" He seemed to notice that I was lost in thought.

"Nothing. I'm fine, Fuji-sempai."

"Thinking about something?"

"Ah, no. Not really. By the way, Fuji-sempai, what are you doing here?"

"I brought you home. Kintarou-kun, Reiko-chan, and An-chan were arguing of who would take you home so I stepped in and said that I _would_ be taking you home. Surprisingly, they immediately agreed." He smiled sweetly and I shivered. "I wonder why."

_They were afraid of you, obviously._ I mentally answered. For the past few weeks that he was with me, even I noticed his sadistic tendency. His smile tends to be sweeter everytime he sees someone he knows suffering. What a scary bastard! Now I knew why Tachibana-sempai and Kintarou gave me those looks before. Akutsu's warning seemed to be a different case though.

"Anyway,I'll be cooking something first. Drink the hot chocolate first."

I looked at the center table and found a cup of hot chocolate. I sat back down on the couch and carefully sipped at the cup.

Oh? It was certainly delicious.

"Delicious?"

"Hn." I nodded lightly while drinking but suddenly choked at it. Finally, the hot and spicy feeling spread throughout my mouth. There was just the taste of chocolate at first but it suddenly turned spicy toward the end. Did he put pepper in it? No, it didn't taste like pepper. It tasted like…wasabi?

"Are you okay, Ryo-chan?" He passed me a towel for me to wipe the mess I made.

I glared at him but he reacted innocently.

"What's wrong? Is there something in the chocolate that you don't like?"

"Did you put wasabi on it?"

He smiled proudly. "Of course! It's a normal thing, mixing wasabi in your drinks. Didn't you like it?"

I sweat dropped. There's no way mixing wasabi on a drink is a normal thing! I frowned at him. "No."

"You're weird! Normal people would be grateful to have wasabi on their drinks, especially in hot chocolate."

My eyes almost bulged out at him. Who the hell would do that?! And I was weird?! "Aren't you the weird one?!"

He laughed heartily. Oblivious of my irritation. "No way! I'm normal, perfectly normal!"

Gave up! Normal conversation would not work on him. And what's up with that response? It was almost hard to be mad at him when he gives those innocent reactions.

I sighed. "Anyway, I don't really like wasabi so I would really appreciate it if you won't put it on any of my beverages."

"Oh, so sorry about that. I got it. Never thought that you would not like it." He pouted. "My other friends got teary-eyed after drinking what I made them. They must have thought it was so delicious that they could cry for it."

_NO WAY! NO WAY! No way in hell! I seriously pity your friends._

"Anyway, I'll go make another one, without wasabi." He smirked.

I shuddered. I should always remind myself that behind those angelic looks and innocent reactions is a devil.

He then disappeared to the kitchen. He sure knew his way here in the apartment and moved like he was a resident here. Not long later, he came back with a new cup of hot chocolate then returned to the kitchen to cook dinner. I cooled the hot chocolate and cautiously tasted it. I smiled to myself. It was the most perfect hot chocolate I tasted so far. Looks like he added lots of milk.

I idly sat at the couch and from here, I could see him at the kitchen. I eyed him warily, thinking about what Akutsu-sempai told me. Well, even without him saying, I already felt that Fuji-sempai was dangerous the first time we met. Instinct, maybe? But also the fact that he was still smiling after killing those weird people that were wearing some ninja-like costumes…just thinking about could still make me shudder.

I went to the kitchen and put the cup at the sink while muttering 'thanks.' He was silent while cooking.

"I never thought and would have even thought that you know how to cook," I said out of the blue.

"And why is that?"

"You look like a sheltered princess."

He raised a brow at me.

"Okay, scratch that. Sheltered prince, rather."

He smirked. "Well, I am a prince. Not sheltered though."

"Right. Akutsu-sempai was saying something along the line but who cares?"

His smirked turned to a gentle smile. "By the way, will you watch over the food? I'll just buy a missing ingredient at the store one block away."

"I'll do it. Just write the ingredient at a piece of paper."

He bit his lower lip and stared at me seriously. "Will you be fine?"

I looked back at him. What did he mean by that? "Of course, I would."

He even looked like hesitating when he handed me the paper and I read it. "Look, I won't be lost. I know my way here." The statement was just for humor but he still looked worried.

"It's already dark outside, Ryo-chan. I think I bette—"

"I'm not a kid anymore. And it was just a block away. Nothing will happen."

He finally nodded. I took my cap and was about to leave when he asked me if I knew the ingredient.

"Yes, I do. Ryoga always asked me to buy this."

He frowned when he asked, "Who is this Ryoga? You also said his name in your sleep awhile ago."

Seeing Fuji-sempai frown was a rare thing. I felt like smirking but stop myself when I thought of an answer. "Someone I live with."

His frown deepened and a menacing aura started to spread throughout the kitchen. "Where is he?"

"Err…" I tugged down my cap. I neither expect the question nor the reaction. I just thought of teasing him a bit by making him more curious so I gave a general and vague answer. "Don't know? He doesn't come home anymore. Anyway, gotta go." With that, I fled out of the door.

_Never did I notice at that time the possible implications of my answer, and never did I even realize why Fuji-sempai reacted that way. I just learned it at a later time, when I was already running out of time to be with him._

* * *

Buying the ingredient was quick. A bit more than five minutes and I was already on my way back. It was then when I heard a song being sung by a great voice. A melodious and a bit high voice and it was coming from the dark park just opposite to my neighborhood. Taking a little detour wouldn't hurt, I thought to myself. I really wanted to know who owned such beautiful voice.

My eyebrows furrowed when I reached the park. It was extremely dark. Then I noticed a small figure at the swing which was swaying slightly. Was the child the one singing? Right, it was the child. Her hair was straight and long, maybe it could her knees, and the color…a beautiful silver that was illuminated with the full moon's light. In the dark, it made her glow.

She stopped singing after I approached her. She hopped down and her loosely tied violet kimono touched the ground. Basing on her height, she must around six? I sat down to her level and met her eyes, to my surprise, her left eye was golden too. Very similar to mine. But her other eye was covered with an eye patch. Despite that, she still looked beautiful. Her beauty could even compete with the beauty of the aristocrats, no, even against Fuji-sempai. Was she an aristocrat too? She had colored eye, I have too but I'm human. Maybe she's human too? But such beauty. Maybe I'd ask the others about her.

But I wonder what a kid like her was doing in a dark park alone and wearing a kimono to top it all. There was no any festival nearby or whatever that required a kimono.

"What are you doing here, kid?" I asked bluntly as I fixed her clothes. I didn't really like kids in particular but I didn't hate them either. I just didn't show any interest on them, well, except for this one. She was the first. I simply thought she was interesting.

She smirked at me. Did I see right? A child smirking at me? I blinked at her then she gently patted me on the head. What the?! I didn't know how to react. I felt like laughing but I was annoyed at the same time. "What are you doing?"

"Remove your contacts. They don't suit you." She then cupped both of my cheeks in her tiny hands. "Also, don't cut your hair, Ryo-chan. Your love likes it the best when it is long."

I raised a brow at her. Did she know what she was talking about? "How did you know me? And who is my love?" Because I remembered having none.

"My father!" She beamed. This kid seemed to like saying jokes a lot. Or maybe she took me for someone?

"Oh, and who is your father?"

She did not answer. She just smiled a familiar smile and took something off her neck and transferred it to mine. I looked down at the necklace she gave me and held the pendant hanging on the silver chain. It was a beautiful crystal sphere braced and designed with silver curls inside a silver circle._  
_

"Try opening it."

I looked at her before finding the small lock at the middle of the pendant. I opened it and a certain melody started to play. It was the song she was singing not long ago. I couldn't stop a smile as I listened to it. It was really nice to the ears. Aside from the melody though, there was another thing affixed inside. It was a very tiny hourglass with gold dusts. The music plays as the dusts fall. It was…enchanting.

"Wow." I muttered, unable to suppress myself as I gazed at the pendant.

She smiled at me. "I know you would like it."

"By the way, the hourglass, how much time…"

"Your lifetime." She immediately answered. "It's the length of the hourglass time. So as long as you're alive, the melody will continue." I gave her a confused look. Seriously, she's not making any sense. "Anyway," she continued, "The necklace, it's yours for now."

As soon as I heard it, other questions were pushed at the back of my mind. I was bewildered! This thing itself could worth a big fortune. "No. I can't accept such thing!" I exclaimed and struggled to remove the necklace.

She shook her head. "I'll just lend it to you. You would return it to me someday, definitely. Until that day comes, please keep it safe."

"Why are you giving me this?"

"Put it close to your heart."

My eyebrows knitted. Not comprehending anything that she was doing and saying since we met.

"I need to go. Or else _you_ might scold me."

"Of course I would. You should go home already. It's already night. It's not safe for you to wonder here."

Crap! She's good at changing the subject and I was an idiot for following her lead.

"By the way, just to let you know, I'm a boy." With that, he ran away from me.

_I even forgot to ask the name._ Then what the child said finally sunk in. A boy. "Ha?!"

"Ryoma!"

"Ryoma!"

I turned my head and found Fuji-sempai looking for me. Then I realized that I took a long time talking to the kid. Immediately, I ran back to him. I apologized when I saw how worried he was. But really, he should not worry. I knew my place and its surrounding area.

_I later knew why. At that time, Fuji-sempai was not worried for nothing. Why he was hesitant on letting me out alone and why he insisted on staying the night and not leaving me by myself, were probably because of the eyes that were watching us from the shadows. Threatening eyes that I was not even aware of but for sure, Fuji-sempai knew. _

* * *

_**to be continued…**_

* * *

**A/N**: No, the child is not Zophiel. :) And maybe the child will be the last OC that that will play a bit important role because I'm trying to limit the number of OCs. I just use an OC if I could not find someone in the casts that fits the role I wanted.

Have some thoughts? Might as well leave them as reviews. But no flames please, PM me if they will burn. Thank you!

.

.

.

**Chapter 6: The Chairman**

**preview**

Ryoma finally met Atobe and Kaidoh. Also, Ryoma would see Ryoga again in an unexpected place. He would know where he was and what he was doing all this time. He would also stop using the contacts, would revealing his true eyes make a change?

* * *

**VERY BIG THANK YOU FOR READING, ADDING IT TO YOUR FAVORITES, ALERTS, AND FOR REVIEWING! :D**


	9. 06: The Chairman

**Title**: Time's Lullaby

**Author**: iyris/ai

**Rating**: PG13

**Genre**: Romance, fantasy, supernatural, mystery

**Summary**: Ryoma was living a dull normal human life, not until when several 'aristocrats' who called themselves 'Nobles' and 'Nights' appeared at his school as exchange students. One thing common about them, all their eyes had a certain color. Having golden eyes, was he one of them too? Or was he just a mere human dragged into another world because of his eyes?

**Disclaimer**: POT is not mine.

**NOTE!:** **"**dialogs**"**

* * *

**A/N**: You can visit my livejournal account to see a rough sample of the pendant I was trying to describe in the previous chapter. Link is on my profile. :)

**Two stanzas of the poem/song because Chapter 6 and 7 are connected. :))**

**Warning/s**: Unbeta'd (I wish that someone would like to beta this!). Bits of OOCness here and there. Sorry!

* * *

_**Chapter 6: The Chairman**_

_Meet thy blood,_

_The mask dissolves._

_Meet thy love,_

_The pain involves._

* * *

_Eye to eye,_

_The Gold reflects._

_Eye to eye,_

_The Blue deflects._

* * *

_Aw!_ I winced when I felt the sharp object pierced trough my foot after changing into my indoor shoes at school.

"Something wrong?" Fuji-sempai immediately asked.

"No, nothing." I simply replied.

He stared at me and frowned. He knelt down and took my right foot.

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

"As I thought." He removed my shoe and found my foot bleeding. Soon enough, I could already hear the people whispering.

_'Look. He's making the guest student kneel!'_

_'The nerve! How could he make Fuji-sama kneel down?'_

_'He's taking advantage of the aristocrats.'_

_'Fuji-sama is so kind! But why Meino?'_

_'But don't you think they look good together? Meino-kun, he seems not to be out of place when standing with the others. Especially when he was still wearing the gold contacts.'_

_'What are you talking about? He is totally out of place! Well, indeed, Meino looked good before but he was totally set aside when the aristocrats arrived. The beauty was incomparable! He was way too below!'_

_'Um. The aristocrats are simply not normal. I mean their looks are out of this world.'_

Chat. Chat. Chat. It was not like I liked listening to others but they were just too loud that my ears heard almost everything they said. I don't disagree to them though. They were saying the truth, 'xcept for the contacts.

When I noticed it, Fuji-sempai was already done bandaging my foot with his handkerchief.

"Can you walk?"

I nodded. "Thanks!"

"That was nothing." I could swear I heard his fingers crackled before smiling sweetly at me as he said, "Now then, I wonder who made that prank to you."

"Don't do anything, Sempai." I warned but he gave me a flat look. His closed eyes, unsmiling. "Please don't get involve. This is my business."

Then the bell rang. I turned on my heels toward my classroom. "See you later, Sempai."

* * *

"G-good morning, Ryoma-kun!" Ryuzaki greeted when I passed by her desk.

"G'morning."

"Morning, Koshimae!" Kintarou stood up from his chair and approached me who was about to sit. "You're being called to the Chairman's office." He told me in a bit lower voice than usual. Rare, did he not want the others to hear? I mentally frowned as I blankly stared at him. If Kintarou was suddenly aware of others, does it mean that it was a serious matter?

"What Meino?! Did you do something? Why are you being called to the Chairman's office?!" I face-palmed as soon as he appeared. Horio was even in maximum volume. As expected, everyone turned to me. I sighed inwardly. Did Horio deliberately do that? Whatever. I don't care anymore.

"I'll be back."

* * *

I just knocked once and I already heard someone gave his permission. This reminds me, this would be my first time meeting him. I was absent during the entrance ceremony and I never had the chance to see him.

I stood up in front of the table with tall piles of papers and documents. The Chairman was busy signing some papers with his head bowed.

"Meino-desu, did you call for me, Chairma—?" I was cut when I recognized who the person in front of me was. My eyebrows immediately furrowed and irritation replaced the calmness. "RYOGA!"

"Oh, it's been a long a long time, Ryoma-_chan_!" He beamed with a wide smile.

I felt a nerve twitched at his reaction. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Isn't it obvious? C'mon, I know you're not that dumb." He stood up from his chair and finally faced me.

Seriously? Ryoga's the chairman? I scrutinized him, from the messy olive hair, to the dull gold eyes behind the thick glasses, to the unbuttoned polo shirt, to the ragged jeans, to the…I looked further down, to the bared feet stepping on the tiled floor. Him? A chairman. I almost laughed. Nah, can't be! Impossible!

"You just thought 'it's impossible!', no?" Ryoga frowned.

I smirked. "No way. Why would I think that of my dear brother?"

"Liar! Your face was definitely showing it! It's transparent as plastic!" He scratched the back of his head.

"But really Ryoga, are you the Chairman?"

"For the past three years. But my work got really hard for the past months so I wasn't able to go home."

I eyed him suspiciously. Improper clothes plus ramen thief. If he said he's the chairman to others, they would never believe him. But well, he always left a large amount of cash and I never really knew what his work was.

"By the way, can you remove your contacts for the meantime?"

"Why? You were the one who asked me to wear them."

"I'm not used to seeing them."

He waited until I removed my contacts and adjusted my eyesight. "Anyway, I called you here for help."

I cleared my throat that that was hurt due to the suppressed laugh and returned my boring expression. "What help?"

"Works of the student council," he said as he pointed the piles with his right index.

I raised a brow. "So, why is the chairman doing the works of the student council? Where are they?"

"Remember the exchange students we sent?"

"Not really."

"Well, three of them are part of the council."

"That's not enough for their work to pile this high and even require you to work on it. There must be at least two others left here."

"They are both busy taking care of another work."

"What work?"

"Secret."

"Well, it's not really my business." I sat at one table and asked him to give me the works he was asking me to do and he returned to his desk after doing so. Helping Ryoga was not my stuff but since he nicely asked me and I preferred doing this rather than sleeping in the class, I might as well accept his favor.

"By the way, Ryoga, you know about the 'aristocrat' thing, don't you?"

"Of course I know."

"Then where did you send our school's students? To their world?"

"Supposedly."

"Supposedly?"

"Yeah. But they all died on the way there."

I stopped what I was doing and met Ryoga's eyes. He was serious. No hint of any humor. "What happened?"

"I can't give you the details."

Confidential, huh? Then the other members of the student council might be working on that.

"Don't think about it. It's none of your business, right?"

"Hn." Ryoga's right. But this was bothering me. It felt like something wrong was going to happen.

"When are you going home, Ryoga?" It was an out of the blue question. A question that quickly slipped out of my mouth as soon as it popped in my head.

He smiled…sadly? "Sorry, Ryoma. I can't go home yet. I was called outside the country for a work so I might be staying overseas for a long time. Don't worry about money, I've already prepared your account."

"I don't really worry about that."

I was a bit surprised when the door suddenly opened after a moment of silence. Couldn't he knock at least first?

"Echizen-san, I'm already done with this paper." He graciously walked towards the chairman's desk and handed a folder to Ryoga without even noticing my presence.

"Thanks, Atobe." Ryoga muttered without looking up.

"Echizen? Why did he call you Echizen, Ryoga?"

"Uh… err. That's um, my pen name?" he laughed.

Whoa. What a fake and awkward laugh. Suspicious. Then I moved my eyes to the person standing in front of the table. He was looking back at me, wide-eyed and open-mouthed.

"Ryoma?!" he gasped. What's with his reaction? At least the others looked fine when they saw me but this guy was obviously horrified to see me. It was as if he had seen a ghost. "You're alive?"

I raised a brow. Obviously. "Huh?"

"Well, I thought you die—ow!" he glared at Ryoga. "Why did you throw an eraser at Ore-sama?"

"Did I?"

_Yes, you did._

"Maybe the eraser bounced up when I put it down. It might want to erase someone's mouth?"

Atobe's lips tightened, as if an understanding came to them. My eyes narrowed as I witnessed this. I was not that dumb and oblivious to not know what was going around me. Ryoga was hiding something from me. This Atobe knew it, and maybe even the others. Ever since the 'aristocrats' arrived, I knew something inside and around me started to change. I even thought of the possibility that maybe I am one of them because of my eyes however I was certain that I am a human. They also confirmed that. But deep inside, something was telling me that I'm connected to them in a way or another.

Atobe's question. 'You're alive.' And he was about to say he thought I died when Ryoga stopped him. He knew me even before we met here. I gulped as I strengthened my resolve to ask him. "Monkey King." I called. Normally, I would be calling him Atobe-sempai or Atobe-san but it felt not right. The nickname just popped out in my head. It was familiar.

They both looked at me.

"What did you just call me? You remembered me?"

"Have we met before?"

Atobe hesitated for a second. "Uh, yeah."

"When?"

He looked at Ryoga first, who sighed in his seat and decided to watch in silence, before looking back at me. "When we were still kids."

_I can't remember him_.

"You see, our families were close and we tend to always visit your place."

_Truth._

"Why would an aristocrat know a human family? Not to mention that they are even close?"

"We used to visit this world. Your father was a former chairman in this school and my family is the one handling the exchange student program."

_Lie._

"You know my father?"

"Oh, no. I had no chance to meet him."

_Another lie._

"Do you know where they are?"

"They are dead."

For some reason, I did not feel anything when I heard it from another person's mouth. Probably because I could not even remember them nor do I even know them. I was not even surprised. Maybe because I already half-knew? I already expected it. "How did they die?"

"They both died in a car accident."

_Utter lie._

"I see. I heard enough." I muttered. "Thank you." I stood up from my chair and passed the documents I did to Ryoga. "Can I go now, Ryoga?"

"Ryoma."

My head was bowed when I closed the door behind me. From there, I could hear their conversation.

"Idiot!" Ryoga scolded.

"How dare you call Ore-sama an idiot?!"

"You of all people should know that he could say if a person is lying or not."

"I know that."

"Then you haven't forgotten that he hates lying the most?"

"I'm aware of that! But I could not say the truth. If even you yourself could not even say it."

_I see. He really does know me._

Then a long silence befell. I moved away and decided to spend my time at the rooftop to calm down.

* * *

My back leaned at the railings of the rooftop as I pulled my knees closer to my body.

Why would they lie? I never asked about our parents because I was afraid to know the truth and when I found the courage, they would answer me with a lie? They could have just kept quiet like they always did instead of lying to me. And just what was about me? I don't really ask anything about myself since I was always contented with what I have but now my identity keeps bugging me. All of my memories started the night Ryoga picked me up. What happened before that? I don't like this. It makes me feel hopeless and incomplete. Who am I? What am I?

"Here."

I looked up and saw a Ponta being handed to me by…

"Kaidoh Kaoru. Take it. I accidentally pressed its button while buying my drinks in the vending machine awhile ago."

"Thanks."

"You alright?" He leaned at the rail of the rooftop as he sipped on his bottle of energy drink.

"Ah." I nodded and we both drank in comfortable silence.

* * *

The sun was already setting and I was long over with my moping. There's no use thinking about something that I don't even know. But I'll make sure to find everything out later.

'KLANG!'

There was a loud crashing noise and metal gliding. It was on the other side of the rooftop, behind the big tanks near the door. Kaidoh-sempai and I looked at each other before deciding to see what was happening.

My eyes widened when I saw Ryuzaki and An-sempai fighting some Undeads. They both had a katana on their right hands that would be on fire everytime they clashed with the enemies' katanas. I counted the Undeads, there were seven.

"Hide behind the tank." With a step, Kaidoh-sempai disappeared beside me and had already cut one down. What speed! Now, I can understand what they meant when they said superior in speed.

"Ah, you're starting to really piss me off!" An-sempai exclaimed and suddenly a strong gust of wind passed by me. I instinctively covered my eyes with my arms as the dusts swirled around the place.

"Kyaa!" Ryuzaki shouted when her mini skirt was blown by the wind. "Give a warning first, An-san!"

An-sempai chuckled. "Sorry! Sorry!"

Cautiously, I removed my arms to have a better look on what was happening. Just several meters away were a set of little tornadoes which easily swept the Undeads. Then An-sempai stopped the tornadoes, letting the bodies of the Undeads fall in front of her. A fire flickered in her index and she blew it to the Undeads. Quickly, they turned into ashes. My stomach churned at the sight. When Fuji-sempai killed the Undeads before, I did not see it with my own eyes because it was my back that was facing him so I guess I was alright. But now, seeing them kill first hand. For some reason, I was not disgusted, but at the same time, I still felt uncomfortable.

"Uh-oh. The rails got broken." An-sempai pouted as she examined the part where the rail was removed. "I wonder how much would it cost."

"Can the aristocrats even control the elements?" I asked as soon as I felt better and walked out of my hiding spot.

"Yes and no. Well, yes if they are Nobles. No, if they are Nights." Kaidoh-sempai answered.

"Wow, Ryoma! You removed your contacts?" An-sempai was immediately in front of me as she looked directly into my eyes. She smiled. "This is my first time seeing gold eyes."

"Eh? Is it a rare color?"

"Yeah! Even among the aristocrats, I have never seen one before. It's beautiful. Never thought that there could be an eye that is as beautiful as Fuji-san's."

"What is the color of Fuji-sempai's eyes?"

"You haven't seen it yet? I supposed you already have since you two are always together."

I shook my head. He never opened his eyes in front of me, whether he frowns or smiles or laughs. His eyes were always closed to a smiling one.

"I won't spoil it. See for yourself."

"Oh. Anyway, about what Kaidoh-sempai was saying."

"Ah yes. You see, there two types of aristocrats. Night and Noble. Night can control the internal energy so they are faster and stronger while Noble can control the outside energy including the nature and elements. That saying, can you tell what I am?"

"Since there was a fire, a Noble?"

"How about Sakuno-chan?"

I looked at Ryuzaki. "A Noble?"

"Yes!" Ryuzaki beamed.

"And Kaidoh-kun?"

"Since he was that fast. A Night?"

Kaidoh-sempai nodded.

"How about Fuji-san?"

I heard several times already. "Night." A certain answer.

"How about Akutsu-san and Reiko-chan?"

"No idea."

"Akutsu-san is a Noble while Reiko-chan is a Night."

"Hm." Division really made it complicated. Calling them aristocrats was simple enough.

We heard a creak of the door and as expected, the others arrived. Akutsu-sempai, Reiko-sempai, Kintarou, and Fuji-sempai. Well, with the ruckus they made, it would be more impossible if no one arrived.

"Sorry, we broke it." An-sempai smiled apologetically at them.

"We don't mind but tell that to Atobe." Reiko-sempai replied.

"Koshimae!" Kintarou ran to me and leaned his face close to mine. "I see. So they were gold. Beautiful, don't you think, Fuji-san?"

"Yeah. The color suits him." Fuji-sempai smiled. "What made you finally remove your contacts?"

"Ryoga asked me to remove them then I forgot to put it back."

His smiling face turned sour. "You met him?"

"Yeah. Just this morning."

The girls giggled.

"Jealous, aren't we?" An-sempai teased. "Anyway, who is this Ryoga? Never heard of him before."

"Elder brother."

"You have a brother?!"

I nodded. Ah, right. I've never mentioned before about having a brother. Oh well. Did not expect them to be surprised though.

"Hoho…so we're actually jealous of a dear brother?"

Fuji smiled sweetly at her. "I wonder what you mean, An-chan?"

An-sempai immediately stopped. "Tsk. How boring."

"But Koshimae, now that you reveal your true eyes, you look like one of us."

"Don't think so." I uninterestedly answered.

"But still, you guys made a mess." Reiko-sempai said, changing the topic back to what An-sempai and the others did. Fuji-sempai asked what happened and so An-sempai and Ryuzaki explained everything. I wasn't much interested with their conversation so I came to the broken rail to take a look.

"Akutsu-sempai," I greeted when I saw him approaching me. "What's wrong?" I asked when he had this serious and scary expression.

"Why did you remove the contacts? I remember telling you to keep them behind the black." He hissed and simply tapped me. It might be a light tap for him but his 'light' was more than light for a normal human plus I lost my balance because of the pain that stabbed through the wound at my foot.

Next thing I knew, I was distancing myself from the rest with an unbelievable speed. The wind behind me was strong and I couldn't manipulate my body. I was falling.

Why? I did not feel any ill intent from Akutsu-sempai and I was certain he was not the kind to do something like this. He must not have meant it. Or he must have a reason for doing, if so, what?

My eyes widened and I panicked when I realized how grave the situation was. That was the rooftop for Christ's sake!

Then I saw two of them coming towards me. What the?! An-sempai and Ryuzaki. Did they jump? No. They wouldn't do that. Were they flying then? Right, they can control the wind after all.

"Calm down, Ryoma! I got you!" For the first time, I saw the serious side of An-sempai.

"Ryoma-kun!" Ryuzaki cried.

They both reached out to me and I was about to grab their hands when I was suddenly swept away sidewards. I looked down and found that I was just a foot away from the ground. I trembled even more.

"Really, brat!" Atobe muttered.

"Monkey king..." I suddenly felt relieved upon seeing him. I clutched onto his polo uniform tightly and pulled his body closer to mine to seek safety.

"Troublesome as always. You never change."

"You talk like you really know me."

He smirked. "Well, I do."

I frowned and looked away. I didn't see when he turned serious. "I'm sorry about this morning. I know you knew I was lying yet I still continued to lie."

I did not answer. I didn't know what to say so I just stayed silent.

* * *

I held Atobe for support when we landed at the rooftop but it was not enough to keep me standing when I felt a strong 'color'...far stronger than Reiko-sempai's. I dropped on my knees. This felt terrible. It was like the gravity was just underneath me and was pulling me closely to the ground. I also felt suffocated. I couldn't feel any air nearby.

"Ryoma!" Atobe knelt beside me.

_Please stop this!_ I mentally cried. "Ugh!"

I was losing it. I could tell that my consciousness was slipping. Atobe held me in his arms and in my half-conscious state, I saw Fuji-sempai standing not too far away from Akutsu-sempai while the latter was clutching his body on the ground. I knew it. The terrifying 'color'…it was Fuji-sempai's and he was seething with anger. But why? Was it for my sake?

"Fuji, stop it! You'll kill him!" Reiko warned but Fuji-sempai was not listening. "Fuji!"

"Stop it, Fuji-sempai…" I forced myself to whisper despite not having any strength left because I knew that he would hear it. Even how low my voice was, I knew Fuji-sempai could hear it.

He turned to our direction and our eyes met.

Sharp cerulean blue eyes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"!"**

* * *

_**to be continued…**_

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry if I keep confusing you guys by adding bars to your question parameter but I swear to present the answers soon. Well, Ryoma has started to ask questions too. Long chapter because I might not be able to update again this week coz of examinations.

**By the way, can I ask who would you prefer? Fuji or Atobe? :))**

Have some thoughts? Might as well leave them as reviews. But no flames please, PM me if they will burn. Thank you!

.

.

.

**Chapter 7: Nightmare**

Ryoma was alarmed when he finally saw Fuji's eyes. Would he be able to find out something about himself because of those eyes? Would they be the key to find his connection to the aristocrats?

* * *

**Nonstop THANK YOU for those who REVIEWED, FOLLOWED, FAVORITED, VIEWED, and READ! Especially to FudoYuki,thfourteenth, HellfireBringer, hinatamesias18Echizen, FrancoiseLaraLapis, lifina!**


	10. 07: Nightmare

**Title**: Time's Lullaby

**Author**: iyris/ai

**Rating**: PG13

**Genre**: Romance, fantasy, supernatural, mystery

**Summary**: Ryoma was living a dull normal human life, not until when several 'aristocrats' who called themselves 'Nobles' and 'Nights' appeared at his school as exchange students. One thing common about them, all their eyes had a certain color. Having golden eyes, was he one of them too? Or was he just a mere human dragged into another world because of his eyes?

**Disclaimer**: POT is not mine.

**NOTE!:** **"**dialogs**"**

* * *

**A/N**: **Two stanzas of the poem/song because Chapter 6 and 7 are connected. :))**

**Warning/s**: Unbeta'd (I wish that someone would like to beta this!). Bits of OOCness here and there. Sorry!

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Nightmare**_

_Meet thy blood,_

_The mask dissolves._

_Meet thy love,_

_The pain involves._

* * *

_Eye to eye,_

_The Gold reflects._

_Eye to eye,_

_The Blue deflects._

* * *

Sharp cerulean blue eyes.

"**!"**

I suddenly felt alarmed. My inside was immediately thrown into turmoil. My head ached and a blurred image of the very same colored eyes appeared. They were looking down at me. Cold, harsh, cruel…frightening.

_RUN, RYOMA!_

I heard the shout at the back of my head but I couldn't move. Unconsciously, my left hand found its way to my eyes. It covered my eyes as if it were protecting them from seeing something I shouldn't have seen. I couldn't move my eyes away from Fuji and Akutsu who was lying near him. Another blurred image. The man with the same eyes was also standing, but beside the corpses.

"Stop it." I roughly whispered.

"Ryoma!" Atobe held me tighter but I was not paying attention to him. Rather, my mind was filled with the blurred images of a man I do not know. The man was smiling at the same time, crying.

_RUN, RYOMA! Run! Save yourself!_

"Stop it!" I had a hard time while clenching my teeth as my whole body trembled.

"Ryoma!" I remembered seeing Fuji-sempai running to my side before I totally passed out.

* * *

_It was a little over midnight. An unusual time for me to wake up. I flipped to the other side to the other side, a more comfortable position, to find sleep again but it was hopeless. Rubbing my eyes as they adjusted to the darkness, a yawn escaped. Lazily, I went out of the bed and decided to go to my parents' room. I shivered when my bare feet touched the cold ground but I was too lazy to wear any slippers._

_The place was pitch black and filled with an eerie silence. I never expected that this time was this quiet. I could even hear my own heart beating. I like silence but not this kind of silence. My palm landed on the cold wall and blindly followed the path I could barely see till I reached the giant double-doors._

_I was about to knock like I always do when I noticed that the door was already slightly opened. I leaned closer when I heard some noises._

"_Hurry and go. Hide, Ryoma!" Panic-stricken. Worried. Pained. Heavy panting. An unusual voice but I could recognize it as my father's._

"_But Nanjiroh!" My mother almost shrilled._

_What was happening?_

"_Go, Rinko!" My father's orders were always absolute. His usual authoritative voice was heard and as if my mother had gained a solid encouragement, she answered "I got it" with newfound determination._

"_Don't die."_

_My father laughed. "Just who would?"_

_I could hear the small sad smile my mother formed as she made her way to the door. A small smile that turned into a horrified expression when she found me in front of her after opening the door. A deafening silence followed._

_I looked up at her. "Kaa-sa—" I wasn't even finished calling her when her eyes suddenly widened and was filled with unshed tears. I felt something warm dropped on my cheek. Was it her tears? No, it came from the tip of the sword that pierced through her chest. Her blood?_

_I should have realized the graveness of the situation despite the age of five but maybe because I was too young that I did not know what to do or how to react._

"_RUN, RYOMA!" I turned my head to the source of the voice only to found my father already lying on the floor, dark liquid pooling around him. The man, who I couldn't recognize because of the darkness, was standing beside his body. He threw a dagger which was glinted with the light the moon was giving through the big windows of the room for a second before reaching my father's heart._

"_RUN, RYOMA! Run! Save yourself! Please!" My mother, who was gasping hardly, pleaded. I returned my gaze up at her._

_The man slowly approached us. He harshly pulled the sword out of my mother's body and she fell in front of me but my eyes did not follow her body. Instead, they stayed looking up till they met sharp cerulean eyes. Cold. Harsh. Cruel. Frightening… Lonely. Right, he was crying? But why? "I was looking for you, Ryoma."_

_A very familiar voice. But I couldn't remember whose it was._

"_Ma-chan!" He suddenly appeared in between the man and me. So fast, he bent and picked me up then in half a second we were already ten meters away from the man._

"_Zophiel!" At the darkness, he was like the light. Completely visible. Silver long hair that reaches his knees, pale skin, golden eyes, and silky white kimono._

"_Are you alright?" He held my face in one of his hands and I just looked at him. His beautiful face was painted with worry. My trembling hands unconsciously grasped the front part of his white kimono. It was until now that I realized how terrified I actually was. "It's alright now. I'm here." He said as he embraced me tightly. He pressed my head into his chest and kept it there. For a brief moment, he looked at the two bodies lying on the ground. He closed his eyes tightly. "I'm sorry for being late. I'll take care of Ryoma, I promise."_

"_Who are you?!" The man was of course, surprised. Aside from my family—Dad, Mom, Ryoga and I, no one else knew about Zophiel's existence._

_Zophiel looked at the man with sadness. "As I thought. The descendant of the Forgotten Prince."_

_The man's blue eyes turned red as he glared at him. "What do you know?!"_

"_Stop this. You'll only end up hurting people, including your family especially your son if you continue this."_

"_Shut up!" The man shouted and launched an attack using his sword. A step of his foot and he was suddenly in front of us._

_But Zophiel was faster when he stopped the sword with his index and middle fingers. "Sleep."_

"_What!" the man managed to utter before losing consciousness._

_Saying something about we need to escape before the man wakes up, Zophiel suddenly broke through the glasses of the window and jumped out. Before I thought of falling, his white phoenix wings were already spread and we were flying through the dark dawn._

_The turmoil in my heart ceased at that short moment but the trauma I felt because of the scene was not erased. He flew, and flew, and when I noticed it, we were already at an unfamiliar place. He put me down and looked around. I stared at him worriedly, he was obviously tired. He smiled sadly as he sat in front of me._

"_Sorry, Ma-chan. I have to do this." He kissed my forehead and embraced me tightly. "Sleep and live."_

_Then total darkness and emptiness took over._

* * *

I bolted up in the middle of the night. Panting and sweating heavily with my heart racing. I clutched my hair as I reorganized my thoughts. I couldn't believe what I just saw, what I just dreamt. Was it my memory? Or was it just a nightmare?

"Ryoma!" I heard two voices. I looked at my side and found cerulean eyes looking at me.

As if the events were reoccurring, my body started to tremble. The scene continuously replayed in my mind. I pulled my knees closer to my body and tried my best to find my rationality back. _This is just a dream. This is just a dream._ I continuously repeatedly to myself but it was hopeless especially he reached out and touched my body. I instinctively flinched.

"Ryoma!" Fuji-sempai, who I obviously denied to recognize, tried to hold me once again but my body moved on its own and slapped his hand away.

He was obviously taken aback. I knew it was not his fault. I knew it was not him. But I had a hard time separating the reality with the dream. Their eyes were too similar and I could not think of anything else but the eyes of the person that killed my parents.

"Ryoma!" another voice but I refused to look at him. "Ryoma, it's me, Keigo." He sat beside me and held both of my shoulders. "Calm down, Ryoma!"

Unexpectedly, my body relaxed a little upon knowing that he was nearby. "Keigo?" I called. With the lights already on, I easily recognized his face. I didn't know why but I felt relieved seeing him.

"Yeah, I'm here. So calm down."

"Keigo, I…"

His palm held my cheek as his thumb wiped a tear from it.

"I… I was crying?" I mumbled in disbelief.

He just looked at me understandingly. A side of him I never expected to see. "Did you have a nightmare?"

I nodded weakly. "My parents, they were killed." _By an aristocrat,_ I silently continued the sentence in my mind. I thought that saying that the murderer was an aristocrat to Atobe would not do any good so I kept it inside me.

His eyes twitched and turned serious but the warm expression he was showing did not change. He drew closer and pulled me in a tight hug. "I see." He did not say anything more than. He continuously soothed my back as we sat in silence. It felt comfortable and I dozed off back to sleep…totally forgetting that Fuji-sempai was also at the room when I woke up and totally not noticing that he was already out of the room when I fell back to sleep.

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry for the late update!

Thank you for answering my question from the previous chapter! I really appreciate your opinions.

**AikoHimaru** - I thank you for bringing that up. Now that I think about it, it really doesn't make much sense if it were from a reader's POV since limited information was given. It really is NIGHT. You see, the idea/story came to me when I randomly found and listened to the Vampire's Lullaby in Youtube. So the original of the story were about vampires and angels. Vampires, being creatures of the night or lurks at night or something along the line. And Nobles came from the webtoon Noblesse wherein the creatures with vampiric abilities are called Nobles. Anyway, aside from where I got the idea, the titles Night and Nobles might have something to do with the history of Araqiel. Also, thank you for appreciating the story!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Silent Farewell**

Hearing what Atobe said, Ryoga decided to visit his brother. He noticed the changes that occurred with Ryoma's relationship with the aristocrats, especially with Fuji and Atobe. How much change will the turn of events do to Syusuke-Ryoma's relationship? Will it be a positive change, or a negative?

* * *

**Nonstop THANK YOU for those who REVIEWED, FOLLOWED, FAVORITED, VIEWED, and READ!**


	11. 08: Silent Farewell

**Title**: Time's Lullaby

**Author**: iyris/ai

**Rating**: PG13

**Genre**: Romance, fantasy, supernatural, mystery

**Summary**: Ryoma was living a dull normal human life, not until when several 'aristocrats' who called themselves 'Nobles' and 'Nights' appeared at his school as exchange students. One thing common about them, all their eyes had a certain color. Having golden eyes, was he one of them too? Or was he just a mere human dragged into another world because of his eyes?

**Disclaimer**: POT is not mine.

**NOTE!:** **"**dialogs**"**

* * *

**Warning/s**: Unbeta'd (I wish that someone would like to beta this!). Bits of OOCness here and there. And probably bit of fluff? Sorry!

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Silent Farewell**_

_Distance apart,_

_Distance so close,_

_Cold is the heart,_

_Love is at loss._

* * *

"Ma-chan! Sakuno-chan! Kin-chan!" Reiko-sempai waved at us as soon as we stepped onto the rooftop. She was sitting with the others, like they were in a picnic. "Come here!"

Ryuzaki half-ran to them while Kintarou pushed me towards them. The girls were sitting while Akutsu-sempai and Kaidoh-sempai were standing nearby, each of them munching a sandwich. Ryuzaki immediately sat and Kintarou pulled me down to sit.

"Eat! I made enough for everyone," Reiko-sempai beamed. I looked down at the packed lunches and foods prepared.

"More than everyone, actually," I mumbled to myself and picked a sandwich to eat. My eyes unconsciously wandered around. Fuji-sempai was nowhere to be found again. It had been a week since that night, since the last time I saw him.

Yes. Last week. When I woke up the day after _that_ night, I found Atobe sleeping beside me. I was surprised at first then confused until I remembered everything that happened, including Fuji-sempai of course. I woke Atobe up and we decided to go to school together. I was a bit shocked though to find my front door empty when I opened it. Normally, Fuji-sempai would be there waiting for me and ready to greet me every morning. Normally? Just when did it become normal? Was him being beside me turned from unusual and irritating to usual and normal?

When I reached the school, it was not him waiting for me but it was Akutsu-sempai who received a painful slap from Atobe. With what Fuji-sempai and Atobe did to Akutsu-sempai, my anger turned to pity. And I was a little mad with the two because of that. Seriously, they should have at least let me be mad and be the one to punish Akutsu-sempai. I asked Atobe to leave me and sempai alone. Then as expected, Akutsu-sempai apologized. He said he had his reasons and wanted to confirm something. I was about to get mad at him and tell him that I was not a guinea pig for his experiments till it hit me, the realization that Akutsu-sempai knew something about me and wanted to confirm it. When I was about to ask him though, he quickly fled out of my sight. Obviously, he didn't want to let me know.

Lunch and breaks came. The aristocrats treated me the same and even invited me to their circle during lunch. Atobe, who I couldn't even see before I meet him, tended to always appear in front of me. I was expecting to at least see Fuji-sempai to apologize but I did not till the end of the day. The following days, I would see him from faraway but whenever I ran to his place, he disappeared like a smoke. So until now, I had not had the chance to talk to him.

"Fuji's not here again," Tachibana-sempai, who was sitting beside, whispered and it quickly pulled me back to reality.

"I was not looking for him." I calmly answered.

"Oh, don't you miss him?"

"Not really."

"Fuji would cry if he hears that."

"Would not."

"You never know." She shrugged. "So, who are you looking for then?"

"The Monkey King." Aside from Fuji-sempai, he was the only other one who was not present.

"Glad to hear that!" A whisper to my ear.

I shivered and jumped at my seat. I turned my head to find Atobe so close to me. I groaned and cursed inwardly. I should have thought first before answering. I never thought that he would arrive.

"What an unlikeable reaction. Aren't you happy to see Ore-sama?" Atobe sat beside me comfortably and took a sandwich on his own.

"Not really." I replied and looked down at his food. "Never thought that you would sit down on the ground and eat homemade sandwich."

"Well, you were sitting down, were you not? And I only eat this because she made it." Atobe pointed Reiko-sempai who was watching him carefully while giving off the aura saying 'Eat or I promise you'll regret it.' And immediately smiled brightly after Atobe ate a mouthful. What a fast change of mood.

I sweat dropped. I thought Atobe was a prince of the Nobles and should be superior than the rest, except Fuji-sempai of course, but to think that Reiko-sempai could handle him. Just who is she?

"By the way, where is Fuji?" This question of Atobe made me perk up instinctively and my eyes widened when I realized my reaction. I just hoped no one saw that.

Some shrugged while some muttered a "Don't know."

"Hoho…interested?" Tachibana-sempai whispered once again.

Of all people. I groaned inwardly and glared at her for a second before looking away. "Not really."

"Really?"

I cleared my throat. "Just a bit curious."

Tachibana-sempai chuckled. "Now, Fuji would be glad to hear that."

I remembered his expression when I rejected him that night and I felt a sudden twist at my heart. "I don't think so."

The curves of her lips turned down and tapped my shoulder. "I don't know what happened between you two but don't forget that Fuji does think highly of you."

Does he? Sure, he hangs around me all the time but wasn't that just to kill his boredom. I was just a mere human. No special powers. No special ability. No extraordinary beauty. And we don't have a strong relationship and anything that holds us together. He exceeds me in everything. So why would he think of me highly. It was not like I was special to him. Special? As if that would happen. But what if—Heck! What the hell was I thinking?! Now I look like a teenage girl having a secret crush or doubting the feelings of the other person involved and—STOP! What I was thinking just now was heading the wrong way again.

I face-palmed. What was that? This is not like me.

"You alright, Ryoma?" Atobe asked me and I noticed that everyone's eyes were on me. "You started making weird faces all of a sudden. What were you thinking?"

"I'm fine." Great! I just embarrassed myself in front of everyone. Damn you Fuji!

"Let's better get in. Seems like it's going to rain soon." Said Reiko-sempai and started to pack the things.

I looked up. Indeed, the sky was dark. The rain is going to be heavy.

* * *

"I'm home."

"Welcome back."

It was an unexpected reply. How long had it been since someone told me that? I immediately looked at the living room and found Ryoga comfortably sitting at the couch while reading a book. I slowly made my way to him and dropped my bag at the floor.

"Ryoga, what are you doing here?"

He frowned. "What a rude fellow. This is also my house, is it not? And can't you at least show that you're happy I'm home?"

"…"

"Tsk. How boring. By the way, you hungry already? Or do you wanna sleep first?"

I smirked. "Sleep first."

He stood up and put the book down. He ruffled my hair. "I know you want to sleep here."

I looked at him suspiciously. "Are you alright? Did you hit your head or something?"

His lips twitched in annoyance and smacked me in the head. "Really, you!"

I ignored him and laughed mockingly as I headed to the couch.

* * *

When I woke up, I saw Ryoga in the kitchen, already preparing the food for dinner. I could smell the curry from there to the living room. I smiled. It was the usual life I used to have. No aristocrats. No complications. Simple. Just the curry, the couch, Ryoga, and I. Right, maybe what happened in the past were just dreams. Even nightmares at times. And now I finally woke up.

"Yo!" Ryoga greeted and sat in his chair. "I still got the right timing, huh."

"Surprisingly." I replied nonchalantly and sat in mine.

"Itadakimasu." We both uttered before digging in.

"So, how's it going in school?" Ryoga started.

"The usual. Nothing new."

He raised a brow. "Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"I heard though that you and Fuji-kun broke up?"

I unintentionally dropped the spoon and looked at him directly. Just where did this guy hear such thing? "Huh?"

"And that you and Atobe are dating now? Heard them from the girls I asked for help in Council this morning."

Girls, really. "No such thing. To start with, Fuji-sempai and I don't have that kind of relationship."

"Ho? And how about Atobe?"

"Same goes for him."

"Hm. Then why is Fuji not going here anymore?"

"Well, some things happened and…"

"Some things like?"

"I kind of rejected him one night—"

"He finally made a move on you?!"

I choked on my food. I was not that dense to not know what he was trying to say. "It is not like that!"

He laughed. "I know."

"W-wait. How did you know that Fuji-sempai used to come here?"

"Like I said I just know."

"Then that night?"

"I heard everything from Reiko."

"Reiko-sempai?"

"Yeah. You might not have seen her but she was here too that night so I was fully informed. Even the part where you and Atobe sleeeep together."

"I said it's not like that!"

He just laughed and brief silence followed. He was serious when he said, "You want to ask something, right?"

I nodded. "That night, I dreamt about Zophiel and our parents' death." I looked up and met his eyes. "Ryoga, why would an aristocrat kill our parents? And he said he was looking for me, why?"

"Sorry, I could not tell you everything yet. Especially now that you are supposed to be living a normal human life. But I'll just tell you this, you _used_ to be an aristocrat, Ryoma."

I was caught off guard. I was expecting an answer to my parents' death or about aristocrats or about Zophiel but not about as to what I used to be. I considered before the possibility of being an aristocrat but immediately crushed the idea after it was confirmed that I am a human so what was I hearing now? "You mean, I really am human now but was an aristocrat before?"

He nodded once.

"And you?"

"Still an aristocrat. I don't know what happened but when I found you seven years ago, you were already a human. And hoping that you could live a normal life, I hid everything and decided to start anew in this world."

"Will you tell me everything?"

He shook his head. "The rest, you find on your own."

"Why?!"

"If I tell you everything now, for sure, you will change and the others will find out."

"You think the way things now won't affect me?"

"It will. But not as much. Once you are ready, you will know everything."

"Ryoga!"

"My words are final, Ryoma."

"What the hell…" My voice was low as I stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"Outside. I'm just going to cool my head a bit."

Ryoga hesitated in stopping me but decided to just let me go.

* * *

The umbrella was almost useless. The rain was still pouring heavily as I walked through the empty road towards a vending machine. Ponta helped me to calm down last time, maybe it would help me again this time. After buying the Ponta, I returned to our neighborhood but decided to waste my time at the park instead of heading home. Not minding the wetness of the bench, I sat idly and thought for awhile. Starting from the time Ryoga picked me up until now. I was five when Ryoga and I started anew. I was five when my parents were killed. And Zophiel. He must know something about me turning into human. He was the last one with me. The murderer. But why would he kill them? Why would he look for me? I tried to piece them together but it was hopeless. I was missing an important link. I couldn't connect anything.

Then it reminded me of the murderer's eyes. They were my only clue of finding out who he was. His eyes and Fuji-sempai's eyes. Are they related? I felt the pain inside my chest and how tightly it prayed that they are not related at all. But what if they are indeed? … I don't even want to think about it.

I stood up and threw the can on the nearby trash can. I have calmed down and brooding over longer would not be good. I might even catch a cold if I stayed here further. And Ryoga, he never did something unreasonable. It was not like he was going somewhere and would not return anymore so I might as well just wait till he tells me everything. Right, there's no need to rush. The time is ours.

The umbrella fell.

Just one step and suddenly, something held me from my back. Who?! His hand covered my mouth tightly and his other hand gripped both of my hands together. They were too fast that my hands were already tied before I even struggled.

"Don't make a noise." He said. A voice I have never heard before. I felt something pricked me and I looked down. Right beside my torso was a sword. Sword? It reminded me of the Undeads.

"Are you sure it is him?" Another asked and he appeared in front of me. I could barely see him through the darkness because of his black clothes. His pitch black eyes met mine. As I thought, they were Undeads. But what would they want from me.

"Yeah, I'm sure. He's the human lover of the Night prince."

Night prince? They were talking about Fuji-sempai. And lover? Have they mistaken me as his lover? Wait, it is not like that! Why do I have to keep telling people that? But as if these people would listen. They didn't even give me a chance to talk.

"Will this work? We are not sure if the prince will really come to rescue him."

Yeah, right. Fuji-sempai will not come. He does not even want to see me.

"He will come. He will come." Another answered as he tied my feet together. I dared not to move because of the swordS pointed too close at my body. Yes, swords. They were not contented with just one but added another two. One at my feet and the other at my neck.

"And when the time comes, we'll kill the prince."

My eyes widened. Of course they would be targeting the prince. Why would they even go to the lengths of trying to kidnap me if not? My hands struggled and I felt someone tightened the rope.

"It's better if you don't fight, dear."

The sword at my torso pierced through the skin and the blood started to trickle down. I bit hard the hand covering my mouth and I spat his blood out of my mouth. Disgusting! Before I even had the chance to utter a single word, the hand I just bit was replaced with a cloth. Damn!

The one I bit took a handful of my hair and pulled my head back. "And I even warned you to not make a noise or even struggle." I was surprised when I felt something cold on my neck and I realized he was licking me! I felt like vomiting right at the moment. It was utterly disgusting! I clenched both my teeth and hands harder till I felt the blood coming out of my hands.

'THUD.'

'THUD.'

'THUD.'

'THUD.'

I did not know what happened but the Undeads started falling one by one.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HIM?!" He was mad. He was angry. It was not just cold, but his voice was burning with anger.

I turned my head to side and found him standing near one of the Undeads. I felt so relieved seeing him that the energy was suddenly gone. I fell on my knees and gave a big sigh.

"RYOMA!" He sat in front of me and removed the cloth covering my mouth. "Are you alright?" He removed the rope around my hands and feet.

My mouth trembled as I searched for the right words to say but found none. "Fuji-sempai…" Was that enough to say?

Was it on instinct or simply because I was overwhelmed by the moment that I leaned my head on his chest? Who cares about that, at least he did not reject me like I did to him. Instead, he embraced me, tightly. He picked me up and we went back to the apartment together.

* * *

Fuji-sempai passed me the towel to dry myself before he went to the kitchen and made a hot chocolate. Funny thing, this was my apartment and I should be the one doing what he was doing. I went to my room to change my clothes and to Ryoga's room to get clothes for Fuji-sempai. Ryoga was not inside anymore when we arrived. He just left a note on the table which I decided to read at a later time. Probably, just one of his random notes saying he took three ramens with him.

"Drink it. It could make you warm." He passed me the cup as I passed him the clothes.

I looked at him first and at the cup warily.

"Don't worry. I didn't mix anything funny." He smiled before going to the bathroom to change.

I sat down at the couch and sipped at cup. Thankfully, he really did not mix anything. It was the usual delicious chocolate he always makes. He returned to the living room with a cup on his hand.

"So I guess I'll be staying the night. It is safer not to leave you alone." He put the cup down at the table and sat in front of me. It was the first time that he looked so serious and sincere and sad at the same time. "Ryoma, I'm really sorry for what happened tonight. It was my fault for being close to you. I immediately knew the consequences of my actions but it was too late to go away since they have started to move. Now I can't just leave you alone."

I see. "Then sempai, the night you didn't want me to go alone."

He nodded. "The Undeads were watching not only my moves but also yours. I'm sorry for involving you!"

I sighed. Really, my dull normal human life turned into a messed up one thanks to this aristocrat business. Well, it was not like my life was put into danger just now because of him. Actually, my life was already in danger eversince I was a kid, even without him. What should I say then? "That can't be helped, it already happened."

"And about the other day, I'm sorry if I scared you." He was hesitant and couldn't looked properly at me.

"No, that was me. It was not your fault sempai. Your eyes just reminded me of something."

"Do you hate it, my eyes?" He opened his eyes, revealing the beautiful blue gems. Indeed, they were pretty. I just need to not think of the other similar eyes.

"..." Should I say yes? Or no? But I myself didn't know what the right answer was. I hate the murderer who killed my parents. That's why I hate his eyes. But Fuji-sempai's eyes were not his. They were two different persons. Fuji-sempai is Fuji-sempai. And his eyes are just his alone.

He looked sad as he looked down. I put the cup down at the table nearby and I reached out to him. I held both of his cheeks which obviously surprised him. Next thing I did is kissed his eyes.

"Ryoma?" He blinked.

I was utterly surprised when I realized what I did. Why did I do that?! I felt my face warming. "Ah no… That was… I mean. Anyway, I need to go home. Thank you for saving me. See you." I stiffly stood up.

He smiled as he trapped me in both of his arms. He carried me as he comfortably fell at the couch. My back was leaning against his chest and he wrapped his arms around mine. "Saa, that's not how I wanted us to end this day. And this is your place, may I remind you."

I knew my heart was racing. My face felt warm. Cold sweats appearing. "S-sempai, let go."

"Maybe if you kiss me again?"

"No way!"

He turned silent as one of his hands reached my neck and traced it. It was the part where the Undead licked awhile ago. His other hand tightened its hold in my hand. "Sorry, but let me erase his trace in your body."

I yelped when his tongue touched my skin. Disgusting, I should have thought but did not. It was different. It was not disgusting. It just felt kind of weird? Surprisingly, I did not react violently. And maybe because he asked me to LET him, I did not reject his action. He took both of my hands and licked the wounded part. Now, that seriously surprised me.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" I snatched both of my hands. My wounds are different thing.

He smiled brightly. "They said it would heal if you lick it!"

"Just where did you hear that?!"

"You also have a wound in your torso. Let me lick it!"

My eyes bulged at him. Is he serious?! "I'm sleeping!" I turned on my heels and headed to my room. "Sleep wherever you like."

He stood up and followed me to my room.

I eyed him. "What are you doing here?"

"You said wherever I want and I want your bed. So let's sleep together!" He settled himself at my bed.

Damn! "No way! Get out!"

"Maa, maa…" He just laughed.

How I missed that laugh.

* * *

_Through the quiet night and Fuji-sempai's melodic laugh, unheard was my brother's silent farewell._

* * *

**A/N**: I changed the rating to T because I thought it is more appropriate than K+. I originally intended to make the story light but I guess it was impossible, huh.

A long chapter to make up for the previous short chapter. We will start picking up the pace after the next chapter. Let the others' POVs fill the missing gaps so next chapter would be Ryoga's SP.

**Yuu3** - First of all, I thank you for appreciating the story! And I apologize for giving Atobe smaller screen time here and for the few AtoRyo moments. So yes, technically, this chapter turned out to be more of a Thrill pair chapter. And another yes for the pairing of the story. This would PROBABLY be Thrill pair story.

Some of the reviews are hitting the bull's eye. :))

Have some thoughts? Might as well leave them as reviews. But no flames please, PM me if they will burn. Thank you!

* * *

**SP O3: Ryoga's Time**

So yeah, obviously, about Ryoga, Ryoma, and their life.

* * *

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR READING, VIEWING, REVIEWING, FAVORING, AND FOLLOWING THE STORY! :))**


	12. SP 03: Ryoga's Time I

**Title**: Time's Lullaby

**Author**: iyris/ai

**Rating**: PG13

**Genre**: Romance, fantasy, supernatural, mystery

**Summary**: Ryoma was living a dull normal human life, not until when several 'aristocrats' who called themselves 'Nobles' and 'Nights' appeared at his school as exchange students. One thing common about them, all their eyes had a certain color. Having golden eyes, was he one of them too? Or was he just a mere human dragged into another world because of his eyes?

**Disclaimer**: POT is not mine.

**NOTE!:** **"**dialogs**"**

* * *

**A/N**: Ryoga's POV. READ IT! READ IT! LOTS OF REVELATIONS! =)) He spent the longest time with Ryoma, after all.

Chapter for FranscoiseLaraLapis! Thank you! =))

**Warning/s**: Unbeta'd (I wish that someone would like to beta this!). Bits of OOCness here and there. Sorry!

* * *

**SPECIAL CHAPTER 03:**** Ryoga's Time I**

* * *

**Kingdom of Araqiel**

**Echizen Palace**

**Twelve years ago…**

"Will you stop doing that, old man?" I raised a brow at him and almost had the urge to hit him when he totally ignored what I just said and continued pacing back and forth in front of the huge wooden double doors, till they creaked opened. Both Dad and I turned our heads to see a middle-aged lady and an old fat lady coming out.

"How is it?" Dad ran to them, both worry and anticipation plastered on his face.

"Congratulations! It's a boy, Nanjiroh-sama!" The middle-aged lady exclaimed. "Rinko-sama is currently sleeping. She's just tired so let her rest."

With a wide smile, he passed through the ladies and ran towards the bed as fast he could.

"Otsukaresama. (Good work.)" I smiled at the two ladies as approached them.

"Your younger brother really looks just like you when you were born, Ryoga-sama," said the old lady.

"Oh? Glad to hear that! Now I'm assured that he'll grow handsome."

They both laughed and opened a way for me to enter the big room. I was kind of wary as walked silently towards them. I was nervous and excited at the same time.

Rinko-san was already awake and lying beside him was my younger brother. The old man was kneeling beside the bed while playing with the baby's small hand.

"Ryoga," Rinko-san called, visible tiredness in both her expression and voice. But she was obviously happy. She gestured me to come nearer and so I stood beside Dad. Dark green hair, a bit tanned skin, and golden eyes. I unconsciously smiled. The ladies were not lying.

Dad stood up and let me take his place.

"Careful," Rinko-san reminded me when I reached my hand out. I nodded quietly.

I touched his head and ruffled his very few hairs. At this, I received a smack at the head. I looked up to Dad who was frowning at me. "That hurts! Why did you hit me, old man?!"

"Don't touch the head, idiot!"

"Oh!" I pulled my hand back and watched him as he yawned cutely.

It was my first contact with Ryoma. My first memory of him.

* * *

Ryoma and I were from different mothers. My Mom died after giving birth to me. I heard she was originally an ordinary citizen of our country and was just asked to act as an aristocrat to marry my father. A fixed marriage? Yes. Unexpected to everyone though, they really did love each other. Their marriage along with my birth three years later brought a big change to the country.

For five years, Dad was my only family. Until he brought back a wounded beautiful lady. It was the White Hunter. I didn't know that she was a girl until her ponytail and white mask were removed. And it surprised me more to see that the famous White Hunter, who always chases the Undeads and kills them, was the Night Princess loved by everyone - Takeuchi Rinko.

"What happened?" I asked as I assisted the old man in tending to the slash at her back. I gaped at the long and definitely deep cut. It must have been painful.

"Don't know. Just found her in the middle of the Black Forest."

That alarmed me. That was one of the few places in the country where entry was forbidden because of its dangers. "What were you doing there?!"

"No, I didn't enter on purpose. Karuru probably smelled her blood and so she carried me there."

Karuru was my father's personal mystical pet. It was a super rare animal that can change according to any situation. Right now, she was taking the form of a black flying horse.

"What was she doing there?"

"Who knows? But really stupid if you ask me. Just who would willingly go to that forest?"

"Well, sorry for being stupid. But I couldn't forgive those jerks who killed the kids without hesitating." Rinko-san had regained consciousness and tried to sit up but was stopped by the old man.

"Rest and let the wound heal."

Because of the wound, Rinko-san was asked to stay in our place for several days. Superior healing ability? No, aristocrats don't have that. We don't have the superior ability to regenerate cells fast.

Two years later that, Rinko-san moved into our palace and became a family member.

I easily accepted her to the family. She was strong-willed, fierce, yet gentle and kind. She played her role as my second mother well. A year later, I was eight by then, when my little brother Ryoma was born. And never did I think that it was the beginning of the biggest change that will occur in our history.

* * *

**Ten years ago…**

"…isuke! Chibisuke!" I looked around and asked everyone I met where Ryoma could be but no one knew the right answer. They just kept telling me they saw him at xxx awhile ago, they saw him at yyy awhile ago. Damn that bro, where the hell could he go?

"RYOMA!" I shouted with all my might out of irritation. Searching him all over a big palace was a pain in the ass. Not to mention that I was tired because I just finished training my swordsmanship.

I did not think of consequences though. Almost everyone inside the palace ran to my place. They thought something bad happened. I repeatedly apologized to everyone. Embarrassed of what I did.

"Ow!" I turned my head to find out that the one who hit me was Rinko-san.

"You don't need to shout that loud. If you want to see Ryoma, I just saw him wandering at the hallway near Zophiel-san's garde—" Her eyes widened when she realized the content of her statement. "That Garden has a powerful barrier!"

* * *

"Ryoma!"

"Chibisuke!"

Rinko-san and I simultaneously called as soon as we reached the place. To our complete surprise though, he passed through the barrier like it was nothing.

"How?" Rinko-san muttered in disbelief.

Many people before that tried to enter the barrier without any permission from Zophiel were electrocuted to death. But Ryoma was okay. Had Zophiel gave him permission?

The barrier was created by a special kind of 'color' to prevent outsiders from entering. It was created long long ago, and according to Dad it was already there even before he was born. Then, did that mean that Zophiel was already there before Dad's birth? Just how old was he? He looked just like seventeen the first time I met him. And he still looked the same now. He never aged.

I saw Zophiel went out of the small greenhouse where he lives and approached Ryoma. "Oh dear, how did you enter?"

"Did you not give him the permission, Zophiel-san?" Rinko-san asked.

He shook his head. "I was actually surprise to hear you shout so I went out to see what happened." He looked down at the little kid standing in front of him. "Is he the youngest child of Jiroh-chan?"

Rinko-san nodded. "Yeah, his name is Ryoma."

"You mean he entered the place by his own will?"

"…"

He was confused as he sat in front of Ryoma. Then he smiled as their eyes met. "I see," he said, as if an understanding came to him. "Nice to meet you, Ma-chan! I'm Zophiel."

Ryoma smiled brightly at him. "Zophiel!" He exclaimed.

Ryoma was two years old then, when he met Zophiel for the first time.

* * *

**Eight years ago…**

Ryoma grew attached to Zophiel and vice versa, apparently. Zophiel who used to shut himself inside his garden and rarely go out became an outgoing person. We also saw his carefree and easygoing ways. He was kind to everyone but never let anyone be close to him except Ryoma.

Zophiel served as a teacher and another parent to Chibisuke. He was the one taught him how to read and write. He even told him about the thousand-tale history of the country. And I was surprised that Zophiel even knew the details that were not written down, especially the love story of the founder and first king of the country: The Sage King Araqiel.

I was so curious of his real identity that I confronted him. But he would just pat my head and smile knowingly. That pissed me off lots of time. I liked Zophiel because he was truly kind and gentle. But at the same time, I disliked him for stealing Ryoma's time with me and for treating me like a brat. At times, I would openly glare at him but he would just snort at me.

But one day, he went running to me.

"Ryoga-kun!" He was pouting and teary-eyed. "Ma-chan is in a rebellious stage!"

I smirked at him. "Did Chibisuke finally grow tired of you?"

"He doesn't want me to call him 'Ma-chan' anymore!"

I laughed. "Serves you right!"

"And he even said that he would be sleeping by his own starting tonight."

I glared at him. I was Chibisuke's bedmate. I even argued with my parents when he was still younger just to let him sleep beside me. It was our quality time as brothers because my daytime was stolen by several classes and trainings for me as the future heir to the House of Echizen.

Zophiel smiled mischievously at me.

"What did you do?"

"Oh, I wonder what you're talking about. Fufufu~"

"Chibisuke!"

I later found out that it was all the Mighty Atobe Keigo's fault. Chibisuke said that Atobe Keigo laughed at him for letting others to call him with the suffix '–chan' and mocked him for being scared to sleep alone. Really that brat!

The Atobe is the most powerful aristocrat clan after the Royal Families at that time. And their mistress, Atobe Keiko, was Rinko-san's best friend. Keiko-san was beautiful, intelligent, and authoritative. She was born from the House of Tachibana.

Ryoma met Atobe Keigo when Rinko-san once brought him to the Atobe Palace. I heard that he also met Oshitari Yuushi and Tezuka Kunimitsu there. It seemed like the three young masters were taking the primary classes together.

Oftentimes, Keigo would visit our palace to play with Ryoma. Sometimes, he would bring Yuushi-kun with him. Not only Zophiel was my rival in my brother's time, now there's an additional arrogant brat.

It was the start of the annoying young love of Chibisuke.

* * *

**Seven years ago…**

"What the hell?"

I dropped my travelling bag as I gaped at the palace full of light and noise. I just got home from a week-long journey to the other countries due to my father's orders and what welcomed me was really…welcoming? It was a surprise for me to see that the Echizen Palace was full of people, especially the sight of the Night and Noble aristocrats gathering together. "What's going on? Did they even make a welcome party or something for me?" I mumbled to myself as I stood stupidly in front of the main entrance.

"Don't be stupid. Party's not for you." Like I said, I looked like stupid.

My eyes widened. I recognized that voice. And such sharp tongue and harsh words. There was no way I could forget her. I turned around and found Reiko smiling at me. I smiled sadly. "Now, here's the best gift. If only you were real."

She snorted and pinched my cheek. "It's the real me, Ryoga."

"Ow!" I held the stinging cheek. It hurt. Seriously? I blinked several times at her, clearing the blur caused by the water in my eyes.

"Oi, don't cry!" Her eyebrows met as she smiled.

"I am not! But Reiko, last year, I thought you were killed."

She put a finger on my lips to hush me and leaned closer. Her voice was almost inaudible as she answered, "I was dying. But Zophiel-san appeared and saved me. He brought me to the House of Kikumaru and now I'm living as Kikumaru Reiko, twin of Kikumaru Eiji."

Zophiel? Zophiel knew her? He even knew the Kikumaru? I thought he never went out of the palace. "Twin of Eiji-kun? Hey, you're two years older than him!"

"No one would know. Do I even look like nine years old?"

"No. Forget seven years old, your height even belongs to a six-year old kid."

"Tch."

I smiled warmly at her and carried her up. "But really, I'm glad you're safe!"

"Oi, put me down!"

"Embarrassed being treated like a kid?" I put her down and hugged her tightly. "You should have contacted me earlier."

She hugged me back. "I could not. Not until the country had calmed down after the news about us."

"How about your brother?"

"He's safe at the House of Tooyama. No one knows that a Night Prince was born, after all."

I felt relieved knowing all this. As long as the rightful heir was alive, the destroyed Royal Family: House of Takeuchi could rise again. "By the way, what's this party thing?"

"Didn't you know? It's your brother's engagement."

I suddenly pushed her away and looked intently at her eyes. "Don't kid."

"I am not! Why don't you ask the people inside?"

"Engagement? We just had our engagement two years ago."

"Ours doesn't concern theirs."

"Chibisuke's not even seven yet!"

"Well, the other kid was."

My eyes narrowed. I don't think I would like what I would be hearing. "Don't tell me it's…"

"Yeah, it's Atobe Keigo-kun."

I face-palmed and stormed my feet inside to search for anyone who could answer my questions, Reiko just followed quietly behind me. An amused smile on her face. If I were right, this decision was made by Rinko-san and Keiko-san.

"Rinko-san," I spotted her along with Dad at the top of the stairs.

Reiko nodded to both of them to give respect.

"Oh my, you're home Ryoga. Welcome back!" She smiled brightly at me.

"Yeah. I'm back, Dad, Rinko-san." I struggled on how I would start my sentence.

Then suddenly, the old man started laughing.

"What?"

"Just go ahead and ask." He urged me. "You're making weird faces. One can easily know what you're thinking."

"Chibisuke and Keigo-kun."

Rinko-san nodded. "It's their engagement."

"H-hey, wait! They are too young for that! They are only five and seven!"

"Age doesn't matter, dear. And it's in the tradition that as long as one of them is already seven, we can hold the engagement party."

"They are both guys!"

"Marriage of two guys was never forbidden in our country," Rinko-san reasoned.

"No, I mean, for sure Atobe-kun would need an heir if the time comes."

"Oh, about that. Didn't you know, the males of the Echizen Clan can give birth?" that was Dad.

My eyes, and I was sure Reiko's too, widened at him. That was more outrageous than the fiancé thing. "Old man, I'm serious."

He laughed loudly. "I'm serious too. It only happens in our clan. Actually, my great grandparents are both guys. The other clans know about it too. Since it was a long time ago since same sex relationship happened in this palace, the younger generations don't know about it."

Seriously?! "How?"

He shrugged. "Not sure. Something about our ancestor belonging to a special race or something like that."

What kind of half-assed answer was that? And seeing Dad's answer just now, it was not like he would give me a detailed explanation relating to the subject of male pregnancy now. But I better ask him later. Anyway. "What did Kino-san (Keigo's father) and Keiko-san say?"

"They love the idea!" Rinko-san beamed.

My shoulders slumped. I looked at Ryoma and at Keigo who just arrived at our place. "Atobe-kun, you fine with this?"

"With?"

"Chibisuke being your fiancé?"

"If it's the brat, I'm fine with it," Atobe answered.

"Chibisuke?"

"I'm not really sure what this fiancé thing but I don't mind."

_Oi, oi. Are you going to be fine with such mentality?_ I mentally asked and sighed afterwards. I was the only one against it and there was no way I could win.

Reminds me, this was Ryoma's first public appearance. Never did we announce his birth so only few knew about his existence. Rinko-san probably wanted Ryoma to have a peaceful life first before being exposed to the chaotic outside world.

* * *

**Seven years ago…**

Several months after the engagement, two months away from Ryoma's sixth birthday, when it finally happened. The night that changed our entire lives.

After accomplishing the order father gave me, which was to represent him in the neighboring country to handle some business, I went back to the palace. But unlike my last coming back from a journey, what welcomed me this time was a lifeless and destroyed palace. Totally broken down and black from fire. Ashes everywhere and no trace of anyone. I gulped as I approached the place further until my feet ran to my parents' room.

"Old man! Rinko-san!" My voice echoed all over the place. I reached the room and found nothing but ashes. On the floor was a barely visible shape of two people. Slowly being erased as the wind blew the ashes away. It was impossible for Dad to have just died because of a fire. Neither of the ashes were on bed. One was near the now gone door and the other was closer to the windows. A melted metal near the chest. My eyes narrowed the moment I've realized everything. They were killed before the palace was burned.

I turned away and next went to Ryoma's room. Just the ashes of tangible things. No trace of him, was what I wished. Hoping that he was saved, I went to Zophiel's garden. He was my only hope. Reiko was saved by him and since I couldn't find Ryoma, I hope he saved him too.

To my surprise, the garden was the only place untouched by fire. The trace of the fire and things burnt were visible and patterned around the barrier. "Zophiel!" I entered the place and there was no one till I found a note in front of the greenhouse's door.

**"Go to the human world."**

**-Zophiel**

Knowing what to do next, I walked out of the now gone palace.

"Ryoga-san," I turned my head to where the voice came from. Beside a withering tree was an unexpected guest.

"Syusuke-kun?" I was unsure as I approached him. I didn't know much about Syusuke-kun. All I knew was that he was adopted by Fuji Yuu because he liked the color of his eyes though I have never seen them before. He also rarely appears in public so I was surprised when I saw him at the engagement party. Real origin, unknown…and a beauty parallel to Zophiel's that stands out even among the aristocrats. He was indeed bathed with mystery. "What are you doing here?"

For the first time, well I never met him much before, I saw his eyebrows furrowed. "What happened here?"

"As you can see," I looked back at the palace that used to hold everything important to me. "The House of Echizen has fallen." I heard my voice trembled. I clenched my hands as I blinked back the threatening tears.

"Ryoga-san…"

"By the way, what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see Ryoma. Where is he?"

I shook my head and held his shoulders. "Sorry Syusuke-kun but you can't see him. He died with the others."

I saw him tensed and clenched his jaw. "No way…"

"It's the truth. Now go back to your place and better not to say that you came here. It would be safer for you too if you act like you knew nothing." I hit a nerve at his back. "Live your life to the fullest," I added before he totally passed out. I just wished he heard my last sentence though I myself did not know why I told him that.

I dropped him off in front of their palace before going through the portal to the human world.

* * *

It was already night in the human world when I arrived. Cold even.

"Reiko!" I exclaimed upon seeing her at the other side of the portal. It surprised me to find her there.

"I'm sorry for your loss." She was almost crying.

Immediately, I hugged her, so tight I knew I hurt her. But she just let me.

"I heard everything from Zophiel."

I knew it. I just nodded my head on her shoulder.

"You can cry, you know?"

I shook my head. "No. I still have Chibisuke."

"Really, a woman would like her man to cry in front of her."

"You talk like you're old enough." I trembled as tears nonstop flowed.

She just silently soothed my back. After calming down, she passed several garments to me. "It's going to snow soon. Ryoma's in the alley." She said and pointed the right way. "What are you going to do now?"

I shrugged. "For now, Ryoma's safety first."

"You can always contact Ryuzaki-san."

"I'll do that."

"By the way, Zophiel-san said he sealed his memories. Ryoma saw everything so it might affect his mentality."

"Where is Zophiel right now?"

"Right now he's too weak because he used too much power. He's resting but I can't say where. He also said that he sealed everyone's memory about the engagement party. It was Ryoma's only public appearance, everyone who only had seen him that night would forget about him. This way, we could minimize the people who could remember him and keep his existence a secret at most. Live a normal life here."

I see. So Zophiel wanted us to start over here. But wait, if Zophiel sealed everyone's memories of that night, that kid should not have known Ryoma. "When did he do this?"

"He did the sealing before passing through the portal to the human world."

A long time had already passed. Syusuke-kun should have forgotten about Ryoma so why? Why could he remember him? Had they have other contact aside from that night?

"Ryoga?"

"Ah, thanks for everything."

She shook her head lightly. "It was nothing."

My back was already facing her and started walking away when she asked, "Will I see you again?"

I turned back and forced a smile. "Probably not. In that world, every Echizen has died in the fire."

A long silence. "I see." She finally answered. Her lips tightened and her head bowed down.

I quietly approached her once again. "Reiko."

She looked up and was surprised when I suddenly kissed her. Kissing her nine-year old niece, really, Rinko-san would be mad at me if she knew this. "Be strong," I said as I pulled away. She just nodded.

* * *

"Chibisuke, why are you crying?" It was the first time I saw him cry again after growing up. But what startled me were not the tears but the empty look he gave me.

I pulled him up and put the scarf around his neck. "Aren't you cold? It's snowing."

Again, he did not answer me. Instead, he looked up and asked, "Is it supposed to be cold?"

Actually, even I couldn't feel the cold. So I shrugged and held his hand. "Let's go. Before you catch a cold."

"Hn." Surprisingly, he squeezed my hand. He was three when he last did that. But his next question was the one that surprised me more.

"Are you in pain?"

Was I too transparent? Where did my poker face go? Or had he simply just seen through me? I laughed lightly. "Oh! Do I look like that? You see, I'm having a little problem with my stomach right now so we better get home." What a lame reason.

"Home?"

"Yes! To our home, Ryoma."

"Ryoma?"

"Ah, it's your name." My eyes took a peek at the side and found the poster 'Meino Restaurant'. "It's Meino Ryoma. And I'm Ryoga."

I couldn't use the name Echizen anymore. They all thought that we had died in that fire, though I think they have realized by now that there was a survivor: me. Anyway, for now we would hide. Safety first. And the human world was the perfect place. No more aristocrats. No more Nobles and Nights. No more special abilities. Just Ryoma and I.

* * *

**A/N**: Long chapter for everyone! :)) Next chapter would still be written from Ryoga's POV.

Did the chapter answer your questions? Or did it add another question?

Have some thoughts? Might as well leave them as reviews. But no flames please, PM me if they will burn. Thank you!

* * *

**FrancoiseLaraLapis** – Wao, close yet not right. Let's just say, there's a third party involved. :)

**Random** – Ryoma is a boy here. =)

* * *

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR READING, VIEWING, REVIEWING, FAVORING, AND FOLLOWING THE STORY! :))**


	13. SP 04: Ryoga's Time II

**Title**: Time's Lullaby

**Author**: iyris/ai

**Rating**: PG13

**Genre**: Romance, fantasy, supernatural, mystery

**Summary**: Ryoma was living a dull normal human life, not until when several 'aristocrats' who called themselves 'Nobles' and 'Nights' appeared at his school as exchange students. One thing common about them, all their eyes had a certain color. Having golden eyes, was he one of them too? Or was he just a mere human dragged into another world because of his eyes?

**Disclaimer**: POT is not mine.

**NOTE!:** **"**dialogs**"**

* * *

**A/N**: Last part of Ryoga's POV.

Chapter for Yuu3 and hinatamesias18Echizen! Thank you! =))

**Warning/s**: Unbeta'd (I wish that someone would like to beta this!). Bits of OOCness here and there. Sorry!

* * *

**SPECIAL CHAPTER 04: Ryoga's Time II**

* * *

I did not immediately notice it when I was reunited with Ryoma maybe because my senses were not as sharp due to the events or maybe because his smell as an aristocrat was still too strong, but now I was sure that he was human.

"Are you alright?" I asked as I tend to the cut he got from cutting the vegetables.

"I'm fine."

I stared closely at the blood flowing out of it. It had the smell of a human. It was thicker and darker. Forget about being an aristocrat, it was not even as bright of a normal citizen of Araqiel.

Was it Zophiel's doing too? Did he intend to make Ryoma stay here as a human forever? Whatever his reason was, Ryoma as human was our advantage at the moment. This way, the others pursuing us wouldn't easily recognize him. And they were not as stupid to do one of the most forbidden things, to kill a human being.

Just like that, we adjusted to the new lives we had. I was the one who had a harder time since I perfectly knew how my life used to be. Ryoma, on the other hand, just needed to learn the new way of living.

As for financial support, Ryuzaki-san asked me to be a part of her school as her assistant. And years passed by, we became accustomed to everything in this world. We cut all the connections and communications we could have from the other world. I thought everything was already peaceful, not until when I noticed that some uninvited guests appeared in this world.

* * *

"Why don't you be the director, Echizen?" Ryuzaki-san proposed once we were done with the paper works and documents. "Though you may not have the power you used to have, you may still have an authority here in the human world. Grasp any power you can have even how small it is."

Ryuzaki Sumire. A human. But how did she, a woman who supposed to not have any connection to our world, have the name of an aristocrat clan? Simple. She married to one. I heard that Ryuzaki Sono once sent to the human world for a mission and so he met her. Obviously, one could guess the rest of the story. Now she's living in this world as a normal human. Why? She never told me.

I thought for awhile. She was right but I never thought of getting involved with the aristocrats after starting anew here, well, not until the news Ryuzaki-san told me.

"_Not only your family's killer was looking for you, you know? Even the authorities are looking for you. It was all over the country, the news that the missing Noble Prince Ryoga __Echizen__, the heir and eldest son of Echizen Nanjiroh and Takeuchi Rinko assassinated his entire family and set their palace on fire. It was the most heinous sin committed in the history."_

_My eyes widened at her as cold sweats covered my body. "What—"_

"_No one knows the true story. All those who knew have died on that night. There was no witness alive."_

"_Ryuzaki-san, you know it's not true." _

_She looked at me worriedly. "Of course I know. You cannot do it. This has become so big that even Sono decided to remain silent. We both know that no one would listen to us and would execute you right away."_

_My fists hardened and blood came out from my lips after clenching my jaw._

"_You were already leading a normal and peaceful life so I stayed quiet. I did not tell you this for three years also because they never thought of searching for you in the human world but you should have noticed too, right? They have appeared here and have been searching for you."_

"_Is that why you sent me to several places to do business?"_

_She nodded. "When I feel they are nearby, I move you away. You're my only concern. Ryoma-kun's a human now so they won't know. Plus they don't even know that you have a younger brother."_

What the hell?! Why now? After all that, what did they still want? They already destroyed the Noble Royal Family, even its pride for accusing me of the crime so what else? Were they not satisfied yet?

* * *

Three years later after accepting her offer, I decided to do the exchange program and contacted the Araqiel using the name of Ryuzaki. I just told them that it would be them who would be sending the students here to learn how humans live. We could not send a human there in return because our existence was secret to them. During my preparation for the program and other things, I decided to move out of our apartment to lessen the risk of Ryoma getting involved.

That's why it was all lies, the things I told about them to Ryoma. The Student Council I assembled was not composed of ordinary humans, they were originally Araqielians. I did not know though why they were in this world. But they were the ones who approached me asked me to let them help. Their skills were not second rated. There's a possibility that they could even be Formal Officers if it were in our kingdom. With their help, I managed to gather information about my parents' deaths. But on their way to a certain place for an investigation, they were ambushed. It was a signal to me that the killer had an idea about my movements.

Within those three years, I have established several connections to the Kingdom I left as to how to make Ryoma safe just in case something happens. Thankfully, there were those who remained loyal and listened to my side of story.

And thus, I managed to gather the people I know would be a help to Ryoma. People near his age that could see the real him and love the real him without being bias of his real lineage. People that I know would be loyal to him and protect him. People that would believe in him and would stay by his side.

* * *

On their arrival, I immediately asked for Atobe to come to the Director's Room. It was our first meeting after seven years.

"Hello, Keigo-kun!"

"…Ryoga!" As expected he was surprised, then launched an attack at me as soon as he recovered.

I caught his arm, twisted it to his back, and pinned him down on the table. "Oi, oi, calm down."

"Let me go."

"Geez, you are not the impatient type. Calm down first."

"You! Because of you, Ryoma—!"

"Oh, that hurt. Never expected you to believe those news, rather, crap rumors."

He stopped struggling and relaxed. I let him go and he stood up while twisting his risk to check if something was broken. "I know you did not do it. But why did you run away?"

"It was the only way for me that time. And with everyone accusing me I could not go back, no one would even try to listen to me first. And if they did listen, they would ask for evidences for my innocence. And those are not strong enough."

"Then you should have asked for our help! The House of Atobe would definitely listen to you!"

"I know. But I could not contact you, you know?"

"Uh, well, that was, everything got really strict. And if it were not for Kuni and Yuushi, I would not even be allowed to go here."

"I know. I asked for their help. And for the same reason that I called for you here. Can I ask for your help?"

"What are you planning to do?"

I smiled. "Maybe clean the Echizen name? I need a strong back up, someone who could suppress the public and even the other clans to listen to me first before judging me."

He smiled. "I see. I can talk to my parents."

"I'll be waiting for a favorable reply. And when you come back here, I'll show you something you'd really appreciate."

"You better prepare, Ore-sama's standard is high."

"I know. I know."

I smirked to myself, thinking of his priceless expression once he returns and sees Ryoma. Atobe Keigo, huh. If it were him, I knew he would protect my brother. He grew into a powerful and reliable young man. I really did not like him ever since he was a kid. What arrogance, I always thought. But I never dislike the way he cared for Chibisuke.

On the other hand, among them, it was Fuji Syusuke who I tried to avoid meeting. He was powerful, I sensed that even with just looking at him from afar. But more than that, I could not fathom anything about him. It seemed like everything about him was an endless tunnel. I was unsure of what would happen if realized that I was Echizen Ryoga, if he realized that the boy he was treating now as an interesting human was actually the kid he was actually looking for seven years ago. He probably did not say a thing about me. He also treats Ryoma like they just met. Was it possible that he eventually lost his memories of Ryoma after that?

I might not know his real identity or his real origin or whatever he might be but one thing I know, he's sincere when looking at Ryoma. He showed that he really cares. And I could see how he protects Ryoma from any possible danger.

"Thinking about me?" I turned my head to the door where she was standing.

A small smile formed. "Reiko."

"Really, how cold. After not seeing for almost seven years, that's the look you'll show me? Can't you be a bit more touched? Something like teary-eyes?"

I laughed. "Just who would do that?"

She stayed silent for awhile as she stared at me from head to toe. "You've grown a lot."

I shook my head sadly. "You did not grow at all. Are you really sixteen?"

She glared at me and in an instant she was in front of me. It was supposed to be an exchange of blows but we both smiled at each other and the fists softened as they clutched to each other's backs. I hugged her tightly. "I missed you."

"Same here."

"Meow."

I raised a brow and looked down. Staring back at me was called a Himalayan cat in the human world. "This is?"

"Found it in Zophiel-san's garden."

"Zophiel's garden is still alive?!"

"Yeah. No one could touch it. The barrier was still in effect."

"Has it become a forest?"

"No, surprisingly, it still looks like just before."

"Zophiel must have been maintaining it then."

"Again, no. For some reason, Zophiel-san has been asleep until now."

"What?"

"Using his power that time was too much even for him."

"Then who's taking care of the garden?"

She shrugged.

"Meow. Meow." Seemed like the cat knew the answer but we couldn't understand her.

"Karuru's daughter, Karupin."

I took the cat in both my hands. "Seriously?"

She smiled. "Yeah. It was supposed to be Nanjiroh-ojiisama's birthday present but he was not able to give it to you. He asked Zophiel to take care of her till he gives him to the right owner but it took so many years before it was handed to you."

"Karupin, huh? How's Karuru?"

"Died out of sadness. I bet he followed your father till death."

"I see."

* * *

Reiko grabbed my wrist as I stood up from the bed. Her head bowed down so low that her beautiful long red hair was hovering over her eyes.

Several weeks had passed and I finally arranged everything needed for me to appear again in the other world thanks to the help of the Atobes, Oshitaris, Tezukas, and Tachibanas. Later tonight, I would be setting out. Even though I should be happy, I myself knew the possibility of dangers ahead. Especially when the information that I would be going back leaked. Some of those who have the authorities and wanted me dead would possibly move before I even enter the portal between the two worlds.

"Reiko."

She shook her head. "No, nothing." Her voice was trembling.

I sat back down beside her. "Will you take care of my brother for me?"

"Don't talk like something would happen!"

"There would be none. I assure you. I'm just randomly saying things. So, will you take care of my brother for me?"

She nodded.

"Will you take care of Kin-chan for me?"

She nodded again.

"Will you take care of yourself for me?"

She clenched her jaw as she nodded once more. I cupped her face and brought her closer. I kissed her on the forehead before trapping her lips once more. "I love you, Princess Reiko Takeuchi. Please don't forget."

She didn't move an inch till I went out of the door.

"Really, what a selfish jerk." I heard her whisper before the door closed.

* * *

At night, I decided to visit my brother. I was not sure when I would see him again so it wouldn't be too bad to at least cook a curry for him now. In addition, he seemed to be having love problems with Syusuke-kun? Keigo-kun? Well, with Syusuke-kun, I did not expect their relationship to develop. And as for Keigo-kun, I wonder if Ryoma would go back to him? He sure added a complicated thing in his already complicated life.

Acting like a bro and giving advice would be nice, I thought.

"I'm home." He seemed to be in a bad mood when he arrived. And looked like he was not even aware of the frown he was forming. Something happened at school?

"Welcome back." He was surprised of course.

"Ryoga, what are you doing here?"

The heck. Still the foul-mouthed Chibisuke. "What a rude fellow. This is also my house, is it not? And can't you at least show that you're happy I'm home?"

"…"

"Tsk. How boring. By the way, you hungry already? Or do you wanna sleep first?"

"Sleep first."

I stood up and put the book down I was pretending to read. I ruffled his hair on my way. "I know you want to sleep here."

"Are you alright? Did you hit your head or something?"

This brat. I acted kind and this how you responded? "Really, you!"

He just laughed. Well, looked like he's doing fine to be able to laugh.

I asked him about Syusuke-kun and Keigo-kun and he answered me like I expected. Soon enough, I opened the topic about his real identity. I could not say more than the fact the he used to be an aristocrat and was just a human now. Saying everything to him now could put him in danger. He could do things I would never expect. His existence should remain a secret until I fix everything in the other world. And his safety here in the human world would be handled by the exchange students who grew close to him and cared for him.

Well, I was not really sure what to do when he snapped and walked out. Should I say that I have expected it? But a part of me was also expecting him that he would just react like he heard nothing and reply 'Oh, I see.' nonchalantly. I guess his emotions also grew because he felt its varieties as he spent time with the other aristocrats.

Knowing that the questions would continue to bother him, I left a note. On it was the mansion Zophiel used to live in when he was still in the human world. Even if Zophiel were not there, everything inside that place could help him in solving his problems. Rather, it might actually add to his problems. Thinking about all of this, I almost forgot the possible threats outside.

I watched from the shadows as the events at the dark park unfolded. There was no need for me to move when Fuji Syusuke came to his rescue. Amazing, if you'd ask me. His skills, his speed, his swordsmanship. His work and cuts were clean. A genius. Though not really his, he lived up to the name of a Night Prince.

But as of the moment, that was not really my concern. I looked at the post with a broken lamp near the park where a darker shadow just appeared. I shook my head. Really that Atobe Keigo. This was not his style. Normally, he would just barge and get Ryoma from anyone that would try to steal him while saying that he was his. What happened? Got cold feet because it was not him who saved Ryoma? Well, he looked satisfied seeing that Chibisuke was saved despite the burning jealousy in his eyes.

That Ryoma, never expected him to be this popular. I would like to see how things would develop among the three. I better do things quickly. Something interesting might happen while I was away.

"Come, Karupin."

"Meow."

I turned on my heels and disappeared in the darkness.

_See, even without me, there would be two princes that would protect you._

* * *

**A/N**: D*mn! I know I decided that the main pairing would be Fuji/Ryoma but I can't stop myself rooting for Keigo/Ryoma. Why did it turn out like this? :/ And oh, don't you think OT5 would be nice? Nah, just asking. Haha! :D

Zophiel was supposed to be Yukimura's character but I had another role for him so I had to make an OC. Plus one of Zophiel's connection don't suit well with Yukimura.

Next chapter, we'll be back to Ryoma's POV.

* * *

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR READING, VIEWING, REVIEWING, FAVORING, AND FOLLOWING THE STORY! :))**


End file.
